Love Troubles
by HermioneSparta
Summary: Everything goes to hell. Or does it? Bangel! Chapters are being fixed... Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Troubles  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would need one?  
Spoilers: It's been a few years since BTVS stopped being created. There should be nothing to spoil should there?  
Summary: And everything goes to hell. Or does it? 

**Love Troubles**

**Chapter One**

Buffy limped into the bathroom, holding her back. Her leg muscles were cramped, her back was throbbing and her head was spinning. _And to top it all off, if I had to eat Double Meat Palace again, I swear I'm gonna hurl._ she thought while turning on the hot water. She didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. Standing, she held her back, keeping in a groan of pain. Breaking a headstone with you back after getting kicked by a vamp hurt.

The bathroom door opened. "Are you hurt? You're not movin' so well?" Spike asked. He shut the door she went over by the sink.

_It's over, why can't you just leave me alone?_ "Get out," she said, looking into the basin of the sink.

"We have to talk," he said, moving away from the door. She turned around, shaking her head slightly.

"I really don't."

"Well, this isn't just about you...as much as you'd like it to be," he stated. Buffy crossed her arms. She was tired and hurt.

"You spoke, I listened. Now leave," she commanded.

"I'm sorry. Not that it matters anymore, but I needed you to know that."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." _Fucking liar,_ her mind sneered.

"Then you might want to try the not sleeping with my friends."

Spike sighed. "I didn't go to Anya for that, I was looking for a spell." Buffy stood there, disbelief and outrage rolling through her.

"You were going to use a spell on me?" she cried. Spike sighed harder.

"It wasn't for you. I wanted something." He patted his chest. "Anything to make these feeling stop. I just wanted them to stop!" He chuckled. "You should've let him kill me," Spike said softly, looking at the rug. Buffy averted her gaze momentarily.

"I couldn't do that."

"Why?" he asked as she went over to the tub and shut off the water.

"You know why."

"Because you love me."

"No, I don't," she said, voice strong. _I though I did, but I was wrong._

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" he asked, moving towards her. His voice sounded strange, but she brushed it off.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" _It's pointless Buffy._

"How many times-I have feelings for you, I do. But not love." Her voice took an angry and disgusted edge as she spat out the words. "I could never trust you enough for it to be love." Spike laughed.

"Trust, is for old marrieds Buffy. Great love...is wild...and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

"Until there's nothing left. Love like that doesn't last." He began moving towards her in a arch.

"I know you feel like I do. you don't have to hide it anymore," he declared, stopping in front of her.

"Spike please stop this," she requested, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Let yourself feel it," he almost whispered, stepping so he was inches from her. He grabbed her left wrist and right hip in a vice grip, his speed making it so she had no chance to flee. She pushed him away slightly.

"No!" He moved back to her.

"You love me," he said, grabbing her upper arms, shaking her as she tries to make him let go.

"Ow, no, stop it!"

"You love me." His face is red as he grabbed part of the bathroom.

"Spike, stop! Ow! What are you doing? Ow!" 

"You love me," he said again, trying to convince her. They continued, him grabbing at her robe, she trying to get away.

Buffy slipped, tried to grab the shower curtain and hit her injured back on the tub. There was a cracking sound."Ow! Oh!" she grunted, pain racking her body.

Spike grabbed her, pressing his forehead to hers and trying to kiss her. She keeps struggling.

"Let it go. Let yourself love me." Buffy continued grunting in pain as she tried to fight him off. He keeps grabbing for her flailing arms. "Buffy, Buffy."

"Spike, no! Ow, I'm hurt," she cried out in protest as he tried to kiss her again. She falls to the side, towards the door. He was atop her in seconds, grabbing and her thigh and back, and then flipped her over when his fingers found purchase.

She began protesting with renewed desperation. "Ow! Don't! No!" The Slayer is now just a woman fighting for her what every woman hold dear as he pinned her wrist to the floor, straddling her. She cried in pain as he hisses, his icy hands burning her flesh. "Stop! Ow! Stop it!" she pleaded, chocking.

"I know you felt it...when I was inside of you." Buffy grunted in pain, tears running from her eyes.

"No! No!" She kicked him away and crawled a little before he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back to him, resuming his position. "Please, please! Spike, please stop," she cried, half sobbing. She couldn't even think, except that she knew what was going to happen.

"You'll feel it again Buffy-"

"Please don't do this!" she sobbed, renewing her struggles yet again.

"-I'll make you feel it!" he said, snatching her robe and tearing it, exposing her breasts.

"Stop!" she screamed. With a last burst of Slayer strength, she kicked him off. But it's not enough. He quickly went over to her, smashing her wrist to the floor; there was a sickening crack as her arm hit the tile floor. He wrapped his legs around her thighs, effectively holding her in place. Something snapped in her thighs as she squirmed and bucked, trying to throw him off.

Spike ripped the robe from her body. Buffy screams echo in the room. "I'll show you how you felt. You love me, and you will admit it!" he exclaimed, lowering his mouth to hers and giving her a bruising kiss while shifting his lower body. She bite his lip and he pulled away.

Sobbing, her screams are the loudest ever as he plunges into her dry body. Blood was drawn from the friction is the only thing stopping him from comply ripping out her vaginal walls as he raped her. He switched her wrists to one hand and mauled her breasts with the other. She's just sobbing, all fight gone. Broken, bruised, and battered, she only curled onto a ball after he pulled out, finished. She never heard him leave through the window. Buffy Summers, Slayer, passed out as her blood flowed.  
:

:

:

A.N. wow! any comments? Only the first chapter folks. Notice how Spike kept speaking in past tense? Plz revie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

Xander Harris walked into the Summers house. "Buffy? I found Warren. Actually, my face kinda found him." His words stopped as his gaze landed on Spike's duster. _I thought you could keep your word Buff. Looks like I was wrong. No more lies._ He stormed up the stairs, duster in hand.

Buffy's laying on the bathroom floor, in serious pain. She'd awoken when the front door had been slammed shut. She leaned against the tub, tears rolling down her face. The bathroom door burst open.

"This what you call not seeing Spike anymore?" Xander demanded, waving the jacket. He looked at her, his anger quickly changing to shock.

How he knew she was in the bathroom, she didn't know. She looked at him, pain and fear written on her face.

"Buffy, my god. What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Buffy knew her eyes were filling with tears again. He saw the blood on the floor, her robe, then the her bruise covered thighs. He stepped towards her and she whimpered. His heart broke at hearing that sound coming from her. Buffy Summers was strong. She'd never get hurt, not like this. They'd all assumed it. And they'd all been wrong. All except her now dead mother, and Giles.

The door slammed again and Willow bound up the stairs, grinning; Buffy cringed at the loud sound. "Hey, I think we found something. What happened?" she asked, noticing Buffy. Buffy let out a sob. It's a sound of a broken spirited woman...or one close to being broken.

Willow pushed past Xander and rushed over to Buffy. Hesitantly, she placed her arms around the blond, who broke down in gut-wrenching sobs.

"Xander, go call Janice mother. Tell her Dawn needs to stay the night." Xander left, rushing. Willow looked around and knew what had happened. It wasn't hard to figure out. "It'll be all right Buffy. I promise." Her eyes go black. The door opened and Tara goes to the kitchen. Xander hastily explained what happened. She quietly made her way up the stairs and to the bathroom. Willow looked up. Tara took a step back at the black eyes, then went over to Buffy.  
"Buffy?" Buffy just hiccuped. "Wil?"

"I'm fine; Buffy's not. I'm going to deal with Spike later though. I swear I'll make him suffer," she said, snarling the last word. Tara looked at her with sadness and disappointment. Xander came back up.

"Dawn's staying the ni-Wow, Wil, your eyes!" he exclaimed. "That's bad!" Willow scowled, lightning flashing in her eyes. Tara stood and rushed to her room, only to return a minute later.

Willow and Tara had stayed together through Willow's magic problem. Tara was slowly helping her ease back into it. But right now, one little slip would be disastrous. 

"Willow, don't make me do this," Tara said, holding a candle and boline. Willow looked at Tara warily. "I will and you know it!" Tara growled, lighting the now floating candle with a snap of her fingers. Slowly, Willow's eyes dimmed. She didn't want her magic bound or taken. It would be torture, especially for someone as powerful as Willow. "Good," Tara said, sending the stuff back to their room. She went over and wrapped her arms around Buffy again. The blond Slayer fell asleep.

"Xander, help us get her to her room." Nodding, Xander walked over, picked her up, and carried Buffy to her room. Gently, he laid her on the bed, covered her with a thin but warm blanket, and left with the witches.

"Now what?" he asked, looking at the bathroom.

"First we clean that up. Then we talk," Willow said, heading for the room. They worked for a hour, using bleach to clean the blood from the floor. Xander had said the curtain rod was going to have to be replaced, since it had been yanked from the wall. The rug was taken to the basement to wash. All the glass and wood was swept into a trash bag and taken to the cans outside.

The trio went down to the living room when they were done, depressed.

"I think we should call Giles," Tara said, looking at the phone.

"Buffy would kill us," Xander said. He's washed the blood from his injured face. He didn't feel the pain from his nose as he shook his head.

"No...well maybe. But she'd thank us later," Tara said, somewhat doubtfully. Willow picked up the phone and punched in the number. It rang a few time.

"Rupert Giles," a sleepy voice said.

"Giles, it's Willow." In England, Giles smiled as he got out of bed. He hadn't heard from them in a while, and it was comforting to have her call.

"It's good to here from you Willow. What can I do for you?" Willow quickly went into the kitchen and motioned for the others to pick up the extension.

"Well, it's not me you can do something for. I need the Repelling spell we used for Angel." Giles' smile instantly fell. Even though he'd forgiven Angel, to some extent, he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Very well. What do you need it for?" he asked as he propped the phone on his shoulder and began looking through his library.

They hesitated, then Xander said, "Well, um...it's for Spike. And well...things didn't go to well." 

"Thank you, but Anya has already told me of what happened. Ah, here it is." He began reading and Willow wrote it all down. Cryptically, Willow told Giles to stay on while pretending to say bye. He hit flash as the others hung up and left the room. He clicked back. 

"What is it Willow?"

"Well, we needed the spell because-" she let a chocked sound. Giles was truly worried.

"Is it about Buffy?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What happed?"

"Spike had some trouble letting go."

"Damn it Willow! Tell me!" he demanded. She sometimes forgot he was one of the most powerful dark magic users as a young man, with a temper to boot.

"Spike raped Buffy!" she said quickly, her words hard in tone and low in volume. Giles sunk into the chair behind him.

"Rape? Buffy?" he asked, voice a little high.

"Yes," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Willow, listen carefully. You must not tell them about this." She agreed and he told her his plan. Tara was doing the spell as they spoke. Once she was off the phone, she was exhausted. Willow went in the living room and sat in a chair. She looked around. Her girlfriend and best friend were at a loss what to do. Well, almost at lost.

"I vote we go after Spike," Xander said, hand twitching. Tara looked torn between going and staying.

"No!" Willow said forcefully. "We stay here with Buffy. Who needs us. Besides, that slay should be for her, not us." Tara looked at Willow, doubt in her eyes.

"You think she'd really face him after...that?"

"I'm not sure hun. I can only hope."

"That's all we can do," Xander said, shutting his eyes in defeat.

***

The next day, Dawn went to the mall with her friends, having gotten permission the night before from Willow. Around noon, Buffy walked down the stairs, limped actually, and went into the kitchen. Luckily, only Tara was home, since Xander had to go to work, and Willow was running an important errand.

Tara smiled at Buffy, but it wasn't a happy smile. The sweats did nothing to cover the bruises on her friend's face, neck and wrist.

"Afternoon," she said, gingerly scooting into a chair.

"Want something?" Tara asked, opening the fridge. Buffy said no, but ended up with a glass of juice anyway. Smiling, she drank it, sputtering; it burnt her raw throat. She set the glass down. Someone pulled into the driveway. "I thinks that's Willow," Tara said, looking out the window.

"No, it's someone else. Probably Anya," Buffy said, getting off the stool and going to the door. She was worried about the pain she was in. After they knocked, Buffy opened the door, keeping a distance between herself and the entrance.

"Hello Buffy." someone said while taking a hesitant step into the house and out of the bright sunlight. Buffy blinked, throat restricted.

"Giles?" she asked, voice clouded.

He moved towards her and placed a hand on her arm, wary of her fragile state even as he tried fo offer her comfort and support.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping away and going into the living room.

"I came for a visit," he said, half telling the truth. The second he'd laid eyes on her, his anger had went to rage and beyond. But unlike Willow, he was able to control his magic from manifesting.

Buffy sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around her chest, self-conscious of her battered body.

"Why now?" she asked, looking at him with hurt eyes. He knew he never should have left.

"It seemed like as good as time as ever. And I wanted to see what Anya has done to the store now that she's a demon," he added with a slight smile. Buffy chuckled slightly, then winced. Her ribs hurt just as bad as the rest of her body.

During the night, Willow had snuck into Buffy's room and preformed a spell that showed her injuries. She'd told Giles what she'd found; it wasn't good. Broken ribs, multiple fractures to her wrist, ankle and the few vertebras she hit on the tub. Her femurs had hairline fractures, hamstrings where bruised and had a few tears to her vaginal wall, which was close to being ripped. It was horrid.

"I think it's still the same. I haven't seen it in a few days," she said, giving him a smile. Her lip was starting to heal, since it had been split slightly during the kiss. Flashes of the forced kiss went through her mind. He smile froze and her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Buffy?" Giles asked, instantly worried. "Willow, Tara!" he snapped, slowly getting up and going towards the chair.

_"Are you afraid I'm gonna-" Spike's words wee halted but Buffy as she kissed him. _

_FLASH! _

"_Don't," she whispered/pleaded while looking down at her friends as they danced. "Stop me," he said before shoving into her from behind. She shut her eyes. _

_FLASH! _

"_Please! Don't do this!"_

"Please! No!" she screamed, thrashing on the couch. Willow and Tara quickly placed their hands on her arms.

"Buffy! Calm down!" Willow said. Buffy's eyes snapped opened and she began shaking uncontrollably. "It's all right Buffy," the redhead said gently. They released her arms and sat on either side of her. Giles was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Willow rested a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

Hurt, the witch got up and left. She came back with a mug of tea and three mugs of coffee. Buffy didn't drink hers, only held it, trying to warm herself as she became lost in her thoughts.

The trio exchanged looks and went into the kitchen.

Giles pulled off his glasses and began wiping the so hard, the girls feared he was going to pop the lenses out. "Was she like this last night?"

"No. She just went to bed." Willow looked at the ground. "Actually, she fell asleep after Tara threatened to bind me," she said shamefully. Giles gently sat his mug down and turned.

"And why would she do that?" His voice was soft, dangerous. Willow gulped, looking at Tara for help.

"We h-had just found Buffy, a-and Willow vowed she'd g-get Spike. But her eyes s-showed her anger," Tara said, moving next to Willow. Giles placed a hand over his eyes and began muttering. When he removed his hand, he glared at Willow.

"You know how dangerous it is Willow. I told you that after you foolishly brought her back! I can't even trust you alone for a few months before you do something like it again!" he said, effectively scaring them.

"I didn't mean to. I was angry," she said like a child.

"That is no excuse!" he said, slamming his fist on the counter. Willow jumped. Buffy got up and slowly went through the back way. She waited in the little room, listening. They hadn't heard her at all.

"I wasn't trying to make excuses Giles! I was angry, it was a mistake!"

"You're mistake could have made everything worse Willow." He lowered his raised voice. "You know the magic you wield. It. Is. DARK," he hissed the last word. Willow gaped then narrowed her eyes.

"I am both magics. And don't start criticizing me Giles. It's hypocrisy and you know it! Ripper had more dark magic than I do." Tara was slowly making her way to where Buffy was, having seen a shadow.

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you! By the gods Willow, do you have any idea what happened lat night?" His voice had taken a sad tone. Buffy gently leaned against the wall. She hurt like hell. Tara entered the small room and she put her fingers to her lips for silence. Tara nodded.

"Of course, it's not that hard to figure out! She was raped by a vampire."

"Who has extensive magical knowledge! Nearly two hundred years of knowledge to be exact. We have no clue what he did to Buffy beyond the obvious. Her injuries are bad enough without magical influence."

Willow inhaled sharply as Buffy put a hand over her mouth.

"I don't even know how to help her," she admitted, handing her head slightly. "I feel like this is my fault."

"From what Anya told me, it was her and Spike's fault."

"But I'm the one who tapped into the video," she mumbled. Buffy entered the kitchen.

"And I'm the one who slept with him in the first place," the Slayer said, standing behind Giles. "If I had of been truthful and told you guys how I felt, I would never have went to him." Finished, she went over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of ice-water. After a large glass, she left the room with as much dignity as possible. Tara rejoined them.

"I's not sure if that was an apology or accusation," Willow said, sitting on one of the chairs.

"I think it was both Wil," Tara said, stroking her hair. The phone rang. Tara picked it up, and it almost instantly was handed with Willow. 

"Hello?"

"Willow," a voice replied.

"Oh, hi. Um, you got my message then?" she asked, looking at the others and revealing nothing.

"Yes. I'll do all I can."

"That's great. Bye." 

~*~

A man hung up the phone. "How is she?" He looked at the woman setting on his couch.

"As much as I like the fake sympathy, drop it."

"I do care. Honestly, you can me so mean." The man smiled at the whining woman.

"You have no idea."

Summers Residence

When Dawn returned home, she practically crushed Giles she hugged him so hard he feared damage to his ribs. Buffy was in her room, sleeping, thanks to a couple of pills. During dinner, Dawn filled Willow and Tara in on her weekend, which was one of the best yet, and Giles told her about England. It was Sunday, so everyone conceded to go to bed early.

"What about Buffy's patrol?" Dawn asked, looking at the ceiling with a frown.

"She's waiting until later Dawnie." Shrugging, the Key walked up the stairs. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past two days. The witches shared a look and headed for the door. Giles called Xander to meet them as the Du Lac cemetery and they took care of the patrol. Giles kept vigil until midnight, when they returned.

"We didn't see him."

"He didn't come here either. What do you think?"

"Not that he left town. We can look around some more tomorrow," Xander said, resting the ax in the weapons chest he'd made. He looked up, thinking. "What about a locator spell?" Willow was about to answer when she caught the look Giles was giving her.

"No, don't think it would work," she said, averting her gaze. Willow had always been a terrible liar. "I don't think was should use magic unless we have to." Xander looked at her searchingly.

"You and Tara are the magic mamma's," he said with a shrug. The three magic wielders looked at each other. It was going to be a long night.

***

A few days and nights later, Willow and Tara came home from school early. Giles was at his flat, which he'd bought before the fight with Glory. Xander was at work, building the new school. The lovers bound up the front stairs and strait inside. Buffy was sitting on the couch, sharpening something. They heard stone on steel and decided to check. She was sharpening her throwing knifes; there was a target against the opposite wall.

"Hey guys," she said, while running her finger along the blade. She didn't even get a nick. She threw it, barely missing the center.

"Uh, Buffy, shouldn't you be resting your wrists?" Willow asked, setting down her books and computer.

"Should, yes. Am, no."

"Why? You heard Giles say you're not going to heal normally," Tara said, standing next to Willow.

"It keeps me from going crazy. I can't just set here, watching tv. That's Faith's thing, not mine," she said, throwing another knife. It landed dead center. A piece of black leather was sticking out of the center of the target. Willow swallowed.

"Ok," she said. Buffy kept the sounds of pain to herself. She'd just regained her voice back, since it had been scratchy. Dawn had been suspicious until they told her it was a virus. As much as Dawn hated school, she liked seeing her friends. Buffy's bones weren't healing, since she insisted on using them. Her ankles were swollen, as were her her ice-wrapped wrists. Her thighs were killing her, and it burned like mad to use the bathroom. And she refused to spend more time than necessary in the bathroom. Not that anyone blamed or questioned her.

"Hey guys, is it all right if I go help Anya?" Dawn called, carrying the cordless from the kitchen, oblivious to the tension in the house.

"Buy the items, Damn!" Buffy called. Dawn quickly left. Buffy slumped against the couch, holding back a wince. Her back was covered in bruises. But she was so independent, she wouldn't tell anyone. Not that they didn't know. They weren't stupid. The Slayer turned to her friends. "I think I'm gonna go walk or something," she said, standing. But even the blond Slayer couldn't hold back the hiss of pain.

"Buff, take it **easy**!" Willow said, rushing over and helping her steady.

"I don't want to take it easy. I want to move. I want to train. I want to take my frustration-" understatement of the century "-out on something!" she growled. 

"Please Buffy, you'll make it worse," Tara said, helping Willow. Buffy sighed in defeat and let them set her on the couch.

"I give up. Call Faith, let her take care of Sunnydale. I quit." Willow and Tara stared down at her. "I'm serious. I've been killed twice because of this thing." They winced. "I've lost loved ones. Curses have killed my friends, lost me my boyfriend. Lies killed people. I'm just so tired of it all. Faith lost a Watcher, I get it. So did I. Let her take over, I'm done."

The phone rang just as she finished. Willow answered. After a quick conversation with Anya about Dawn, she looked at Buffy, about to speak. Then the doorbell rang. She went to the door while Tara sat on the coffee table. It was de ja' vu for the two. Just like when Buffy had admitted she was with Spike.

"Giles, maybe you can talk some sense into her," Willow whispered urgently.

"What's wrong?"

"She quit! She said Faith can be Slayer!" Giles pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

"Leave it alone Willow. She's entitled to want to give up. I was thinking it might be an answer." Willow gave a cry of annoyance, threw up her hands, and went into the living room. She flopped on a chair, arms crossed. Willow was both sulking and defiant. Tara giggled. It was funny, kinda cute. Willow barely held in a smile. 

"Giles..." Buffy waited, drawing it out until he looked at her. "I'm bored," she said, lips twitching. "Teach me something." Giles instantly fell into a chair.

"Good lord. Buffy Summers is asking for lessons, instead of trying to get out of them," he said, true shock and surprise on his face. Tara snickered with Willow. It was the exact opposite of her high school Slayer lessons.

"And no trance crystal thigies either. You have a bad association with them," she said, humor flooding her voice. Giles turned a little pink then scowled.

"I told the Council you were going to survive. Travis wouldn't listen." He looked smug at the end, and she began laughing.

"You got your job back with all the unpaid years back."

"I did. Thank you." She shrugged, remembering the look on the Councilman's face.

"It was worth it. And if something like that happens again, I'll go to England and kick his ass." They all began laughing and sharing stories until well after dark. Dawn returned at ten. There was another knock at twelve. Buffy tensed, sliding down the couch, away from the window. Giles got up and sat next to her. Tara smiled at Willow as she got up.

The redhead knew who it was before she even opened the door. The person was the reason Dawn was in bed, asleep thanks to a couple of powdered pills in her chocolate milk. Willow opened the door, and they talked in low voices as she stepped aside.

"Come in." They did.

"How is she?"

"I'm not sure. She's given up though."

"What can I do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Giles says leave it alone. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I can try." Willow tilted her head at the doubt.

"She admitted to losing loved ones because of her fate. She still loves you." The figure snorted. 

"If you say so." The two went into the living room. 

"Hey Buffy." Buffy stared, eyes wide opened. The trio left. She blinked, tears falling. Relief flooded her face. "How are you?"

"Been better. Don't think I ever hurt this much though," she said, not even wiping away the tears. The person sat on the couch. She didn't shy away, but fell into the offered embrace. She cried. She was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Buffy sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. He stroked her hair. "I'm here Buffy, I'm here." His heart broke. He knew how bad she was.

"Don't go," she pleaded through the sobs as he moved.

"I won't, I promise," he said, shifting to make them both more comfortable. He held her for a while, his own tears falling.

In the kitchen, they sat around the island.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"I think so," Tara said, rubbing Willow's back.

"As do I. I believe Buffy was becoming depressed. As a Slayer, she needs to take care of her body and mind. Since she can barely move, her mind is in a fragile state."

"But, I called him. She's going to be *so* pissed."

"I don't think so," Giles said, shaking his head while making tea. "He's probably the only one who can help."

"Ironic isn't it?" Willow asked with a laugh. Tara smiled uncertainly.

In the living room, Buffy finally stopped crying and looked at him. Hesitantly, she reached out and put a hand on his face.

"I dreamed of you. I wanted so bad to run to you."

"Willow said to wait a few days. I've been in town since yesterday."

"Good ol' Willow," she said, pulling her hand away. He stared at her, listening to her heartbeat.

"I'll always be a phone call away." he vowed, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," she said sleepily.

"Rest Buffy." Smiling, she began falling asleep. Right before she slipped into sleep, he heard the barely whispered words,

"I love you Angel." He laid her on the couch and covered her with the blanket before going into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Giles asked to the vampire. Angel leaned against the wall, eyes shut, fist clenched.

"I will rip that little poncer apart by my bare hands." He opened his eyes. "She's asleep." They all released sighs of relief. Buffy had been having nightmares and not sleeping more that except a few minutes a night since the attack. And she hadn't had much sleep before it.

"That's good," Tara said with a shaky smile.

"It is," Giles agreed. Angel slumped. He'd thought he'd been in love with Cordelia, but it was just an illusion. Buffy had given herself to him, which meant his heart went to her. Seeing her like this was killing him, and knowing he was the one responsible for Spike being the way he was, didn't help anything.

"Willow, you mentioned a bruise on her shoulder?" he asked, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I only saw it when she was in the bathroom. And she winced the other day when she slung a tote bag over it."

"It could be from other injuries," he mused. She shook her head.

"No. My spell showed an injury on her shoulder junction. I don't even think she knows it's there. From the look of the spell, her back's pretty bad."

"It might just be an extension," Tara suggested. Giles was sipping his tea thoughtfully. After a little while, he looked at Angel. Angel caught the Watcher's gaze.

"I wonder... You once said his mother had a bruise at the same area," Giles commented. It was cryptic, but Angel nodded, understanding.

"Eh, she did. Drusilla even talked about it. Kept pointing to it on her dolls. She made him show her on all the meals for a while." Giles's face turned dark. Willow blinked, lost.

"Do you want me t-"

"No," Giles said, interrupting her. He knew what she'd been about to ask. "I said no more magic."

"I was only asking." She and Tara went up to their room.

"I'll see if she will let me look." Giles shook his head.

"Good luck. The day after I arrived, she refused to let Xander or myself near her. Not close enough to touch her anyway."

"Can't say I blame her," Angel said with a snort.

"And yet she lets you," he added. Angel looked at the ceiling, lips barely moving.

"I don't know what to tell you Giles. It's been more than a few years since I've dealt with something like this. And it was never by William." he explained, using the given name for emphasis.

"I don't know how to handle this. Willow told you what she said about Faith right?"

"Yes. If it weren't for the fact she tried to kill me, and all of us, I'd say let her out. But I'm not sure it's safe."

"I think it might be. A respite is what Buffy needs. And it's not summer anymore. We need another Slayer here."

"I can take over for a while. That should give you all some time to think about an alternative." Giles nodded.

"That would be appreciated. Where are you staying?"

"My old mansion. I don't have the apartment anymore." Not that he'd want to stay there. Too many bad memories, and since it had only been four years, his enhanced sense of smell could still pick up the faint scent Buffy's virgin blood in the room. Plus, he'd turned into a monster that night.

He'd went back to the apartment to gather the stashed weapons he'd left during his abrupt departure before putting it up for sale, unable to cope with everything the apartment signified.

"I think it would be wise if Buffy was moved to her room," Giles said, startling from his thoughts. Angel nodded and went into the living room. He effortless lifted Buffy off the couch while keeping the cover wrapped around her. Giles watched silently as he gently carried her up the stairs. Buffy never moved once.

Angel would have been worried about her stillness and silence if it wasn't for the fact he could hear her heart beating. It was a little slower than normal, but being as deep in sleep as she was, it was to be expected. He cradled her in his arms as he turned down the covers and sat on the bed. He was so absorbed in Buffy, he didn't notice Giles sneaking up the stairs.

"My dear Buffy. Why did you do it? You should have know he was never going to change." Giles stood near the cracked door, listening. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever meet. I promise, nothing will ever happen to you by his hands again." Giles smiled and crept back down the stairs.

Angel laid Buffy on the bed, covered her, and sat on the windowsill. Memories of all the times they had snuck through the window washed over him. He kept vigil until dawn, then moved away after shutting the blinds. The room was completely dark, and he moved into the hallway as Tara and Willow awoke.

"Mornin'," Tara said.

"Good morning." Willow replied while kissing Tara. They finally got out of bed and dressed, ready to start the day. Angel was leaning against the wall when Willow exited the room, running a brush through her hair.

"Willow," he greeted with a nod. She smiled and tossed the brush into her room.

"You were here all night?"

"I kept watch." She nodded in understanding, and went into the bathroom, a small shiver running down her spine. The only one who could enter the room without bad emotion was Dawn, everyone else was effected. "What's wrong?"

"In here...it happened," she said, voice soft. He let out a small growl, imagining what had happened. His imagination wasn't far from the truth. Willow looked at the floor by the tub and shuddered again. Tara came out of the room.

"Um, hi Angel," Tara said as she noticed him standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He moved aside to let her in, then went back to Buffy's room.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tara asked while standing next to Willow.

"I think he's taken the attack to heart. And he was so worried about Buffy when I talked to him on the phone that night..." she trailed off before quickly leaving the bathroom, wiping her eyes. Tara followed. Willow pulled down a box of cereal and poured two bowls before eating silently. Tara followed her lead. They heard Dawn's alarm go off half an hour later. She went about her hurried morning routine and rushed down the stairs in time to grab her lunch and a sandwich for breakfast, then catch the bus. The witches walked out to the garage and drove to college.

Angel sat in Buffy's room till noon, when she finally awoke. She shot bolt upright in the bed, looking around wildly. "You're safe Buffy." Her head snapped to Angel, who was standing in the corner.

"You stayed all night?" she asked, easing out of bed. There was a disbelieving note in her voice.

"I did," he said, moving out of the corner. The sunlight was filtered enough so it lit the room, but there were no direct rays. Buffy lowered her gaze to the floor.

"T-thanks Angel." she softly said. She went over to the closet, and he turned his back. She was in half a mind to ask him to leave, but just ducked behind the closet door. Pulling off the shirt was hard, but she managed. The pants followed. Her underwear was carefully peeled off, and thrown to the pile. Taking a deep breath, she put on clean underwear, and held back a whimper.

Or so she though. Angel heard the tiny noise, but forced himself to remain still. She slipped on the clean pants and tried the shirt. No such luck. After a few minutes and a throbbing back, she finally gave up.

"Angel?" she asked. He caught the small tremor in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me?" Slowly, he went over and placed a hand on her arm. She handed over the shirt while keeping her back to him. He growled at all the bruises on back. When she pulled her hair away from her neck, he froze.

"Buffy, what is this?" he asked, touching the junction of her shoulder and neck. It was right next to the place he'd bit her.

"I can't see it. It's probably another bruise. Just leave it alone Angel." Her voice was soft, but filled with pain as he touched the mark. She hissed as his cold fingers ran over the area. He growled again, louder.

"This is no bruise," he said, stepping away and going to her vanity. There was a compact mirror under a pile of papers. He went back and held the mirror so she could see the area. What she saw made her faint. It wasn't just a bruise, it was a bite mark, right below his.

He caught her. Rage vamped him out. No one hurt Buffy. But even more, no one bites her. He'd only done it because he had to, and she'd offered herself. Spike had bitten her when she'd passed out. His eyes glowed gold, then red. He was going to get revenge, and it was going to be sweet. Buffy was his, having given herself to him twice, her blood was in his dead veins.

Oh yes, revenge was going to be very sweet.

Lifting her, he went over to the bed and sat down, back against the headboard. Her gently put her in the shirt and held her close. She awoke after a little while. Tears sprung in her eyes. The Master had left his mark on the edge of her shoulder/neck junction, right on the back. Dracula had bit her on the other side. But he was dust in the wind. Both were. A sob escaped her throat.

"Angel," she said, looking up at him. His face had returned to normal as he'd put the shirt on her.

"I'm here. It's not over Buffy." Another tear fell.

"He bit me. Actually bit me." she whispered, putting her hand over the area. "I never thought-Angel, I didn't tell him too!" she said, looking at him with fear in her eyes. He stared at her, shocked. She was actually afraid he was going to think she'd asked Spike to bite her!

"I know you didn't. William never took rejection well, Buffy." He wiped away her tears. Another sob escaped her.

"It wasn't enough was it? He hadn't drawn enough blood already." He frowned and squeezed her. _What blood? _As if sensing his thoughts, she laughed cruelly. "You didn't think I was dripping wet did you? I hadn't even gotten into the tub." She laughed again. "Truth be told, I though losing my virginity hurt, but that was...." she trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Tell me about it," he said while stroking her back.

"Why?"

"Because you need to talk about it, and I want to hear." Buffy stayed silent for a while, but she finally drew a breath and began.

"I had just gotten back from a patrol. I'd hurt my back fighting. When I stood from turning on the taps, he came in. I told him to leave. He said we hand to talk. We went through everything until I shut off the taps. Then he advanced, putting his hands on me." Her voice clouded with tears. The commentary was going along with visual in her head.

"What next?"

"Well, it's not hard to figure out. I fought, but it wasn't enough." she chocked on the words, but got them out. "The entire time, he kept saying I'd feel it. I'd love him again. I knew something was broke the minute he slammed my wrists into the ground after I'd kicked him. God, it hurt. He-he forced my legs apart, i-i-ignoring me," she said, the last few words were whispered. "I passed out as he.... The last thing I remember is screaming in pain, then darkness."

Having finally told someone, she began crying. He held her as tight as he dared. He was going to help her in any way he could. And at the moment, that involved comforting the broken woman. Most people assumed she wasn't effected by anything. They were afraid of her, or didn't know her. And they were wrong. It was evident her friends were even wrong about her just by the way they acted near and away from her. He'd always been there for her on the hardest moments. He was there for her when her mother died. Then he'd pushed her away when she'd gone to LA to see him. He vowed never to push her away the moment he saw her walking out the door.

"Why Angel? After every thing-I should have stopped it long ago."

"What do you mean?" She turned her tear stained face away, ashamed.

"So many times, I just wanted it to be over. But he always found a way to convince me." The time on the balcony plays out in her head. "I just let him in," she whispered, using the same words as she had with Tara. Angel gently grasped her chin and made her look at him.

"You are only human Buffy. Your emotions made you find a release. It must have been hell, being back here." He knew all about hell, that was for sure. She nodded her agreement. "Then, when your outlet became to much, there was nothing you could do. It was out of you hands." She was silent for a while.

"Why did you leave?" He knew he had to give her an honest answer.

"I couldn't let my affection for you cause anyone else to get hurt. I killed because of my feelings."

"I'm the one who started it."

"And I should have stopped it. I didn't." She remembered the next day, his comments to her.

"It hurt, what you said."

"I know Buffy, I know," he said, pulling her close. They cried together. As they fell asleep, neither noticed the shimmer above the bed...

Giles' Apartment

Giles' had been pacing since he awoke. It was all he could do. He didn't have the strength to go through the large collection of books to find out if Buffy was bit or not.

Fed up, he picked up the phone and called the Magic Box, Anya answered, sounding very pissed.

"Magic Box."

"Anya, stop counting the money." he snapped. Across town, Anya put the money back in the register, grumbling. "I want you to go up to the dark books, and look for one on the first Slayer, and one on Vampiric assault." Anya grumbled, and took the phone.

"Why do you need them? I have a customer."

"Anyanka, that store is still mine in a way, so you will do as I say."

"Bossy old man. Thinks he cam come back from England and be in control again..."

"Just get the books."

"I have them, now what?"

"Now, I'm coming over to look at them. And yes, you can go back to your customers," he said before hanging up. He shook his head, muttering.

Magic Box

Giles arrived in the store quickly. Hastily, he made his way into the shop. Anya looked up from her recites and placed the books on the counter.

"What do you need them for anyway?"

"None of your business."

"It's my shop."

"They're my books," he said, taking them and going over to a table. Anya glared from behind the counter. He pulled a notepad out of the bag thing he had and got to work.

***

Hours later, Giles was in the Summers' dining room with Willow, Tara and Xander, pouring over the books and computer. Dawn was doing her work in front of the tv. There had bee about a half an hours worth of explanations to why Angel was there. He came down when she returned home, and had been coming down every once in a while for Buffy, who'd finally succumbed to her injuries and was in bed. The four were eternally grateful.

"I think I found something," Tara said. Angel had called and told Giles about the bite after he'd awoken from the nap. He'd proceeded to tell the three friends. Needless to say, there was a lot of anger in the house.

"What?" Xander asked, looking up from his book. Tara looked around the room.

"Well, like Angel said, it was how his mother died, in the same spot and everything. But connecting it with the first, and a few other, Slayers, I noticed a pattern. When something of this nature happened, the girl usually died, unless she had her original love to keep her safe. Her abilities are none existent as she heals." Silence fell and Giles grabbed the book.

"She's right. It's a mystic force no one has figure out. The Slayer becomes a normal human girl, and will die if her injuries are sever enough. No magic can be used to heal them or protect her. Well, no barriers," he hastily added at the pale faces. "And her original love-"

"Holds the key to everything," Willow interrupted. Giles glared. "It's true. Angel is possible the only one who can help her. We knew it. I called him, remember? He has to keep her safe." No one heard Angel coming down the stairs. He listened with his vampire hearing.

"But it also says, that the girl must-this is ridiculous!" Giles exclaimed. "The first Slayer went on with her training." Willow began furiously typing. After ten minutes, she looked up from the computer.

"I found a loophole Giles. Depending on the vampires' relationships, she may be able to retain her abilities. Or at least not have to train." She turned the laptop to face him. "I think she can do both, since Angel sired Drusilla, who sired Spike. Angel was her first love, and lover."

"This is all confusing!" Xander said, throwing down his pen. Angel back was upstairs holding Buffy as she had a nightmare. "Will she be able to keep her abilities as she heals of not?"

"Yes and no," Tara said, looking at the computer, then her notes. "She can keep her abilities, but she can't use them. And the worst part is, she will take longer to rebuild her strength after her injuries heal."

"So no magic?" Willow asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Giles' said, shaking his head.

"Not to heal. But what about to take away the pain?" Willow inquired. Giles frowned, racking his library of a brain.

"I believe that will work. I'll have to call the coven in England to be sure," he said, getting up. Giles began dialing the phone as they searched for the strongest and longest numbing spell they could find...

Buffy's Room

She was whimpering, despite being in his arms. In the course of less than twenty four hours, he knew her pattern for nightmares. He either awoke her, or talked to her when the worst part came. He was jerked from though as she began thrashing.

"Buffy. Buffy' it's Angel. Calm down." Buffy kept thrashing, but the intensity went down a little. "That's good," he said, stroking her hair. She flinched from his hand. He frowned. "What is going on with you Buffy?"

_She was at the warehouse where Spike and Drusilla lived all those years ago. Angel was busy fighting Dru, so he never noticed as Spike dragged her away._

"_Angel!" but it was to late. He didn't hear. She looked at Spike. He was sneering._

"_You're not getting away this time Goldilocks," he said, snapping her wrists into a manacle. "These are magically reinforced luv, don't even try," he said while squatting between her thighs. She thrashed more, but he pinned her legs in place. He ripped the jeans off with ease. She screamed as his cold hand stroked her leg._

"_Angel!" she cried. He mercilessly plunged into her, ripping her (dream) hymen._

"_Hm. I though Angel would've gotten here first..."_

"Buffy!" Giles called to the thrashing girl he was shaking her, trying to wake her. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly turned into Angel, whimpering. Grief and guilt stricken, Giles stepped back out the door and down the stairs, tears welling in his eyes. Willow and Tara took Dawn back downstairs, Xander at their heals.

"It's all right," Angel said, holding her close. He gently rubbed her back, conscious of all the bruises and swelling. Buffy shuddered.

"No it's not!" she said with a sniff. "I've deserted my friends, let my pain and emotions rule me, and got hurt my a neutered vampire," she said with a giggle. Question marks floated through his head, until he recalled a comment about the chip Xander had made. The giggle disappeared a she looked around the room.

"I think, when Dawn goes to bed, that you should go downstairs." She looked at her legs and raised an eyebrow. "I'll carry you."

"I think you just want an excuse to hold me in front of everyone," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I though I was just doing that," he said in mock confusion. She laughed, albeit weakly, and rested her head on his chest again.

"I need to take a shower," she said after a while. The statement was said quietly. Nodding, he gently scooped her up, and went to the bathroom. Some clothing had been moved there already. Buffy smiled. "Good old Willow." Angel sat on the edge of the tub and used one hand to begin drawing the bath. He stood, helping her stay on her feet.

Buffy swayed, but managed to stay upright. Once he was sure she could undress herself, he moved away, keeping his back to her. As fast as she could, she stripped down, which was easier than dressing, and got into the running water. Using the bottle on the edge of the tub, she had a bath full of white bubbles.

_There's four females in the house and bubble baths __**are **__relaxing_...she shook her head to herself as she contemplated the universal stress-reliever.

Her eyes darted to Angel's standing form as she began washing. The hot water soothed her throbbing body as she lathered the cloth.

"You can sit down," she offered.

"I'm fine." he replied, not really moving. Smiling, she threw the cloth on the floor and laid back. She was glad he'd stayed. Being in the room alone (for any length of time) drove her crazy.

"Angel?"

"Yes."

"Sit down." With a silent curse, he sat on the toilet. She kept her eyes shut. She turned her head as she felt his gaze on her face.

"Why did you want me over here?"

"Why did you want to stay away? If you haven't figure it out yet, I'm not exactly in the best condition for fighting."

"I was giving you space Buffy."

"I'm fine. I don't need space, not from you." She rubbed her neck and winced as the skin around the bite was twisted. Angel held back a growl. The bruising from the bite had spread even more, and was three different colors; it wasn't pretty. But then again, none of the bruises were. Since there was no Slayer healing, they got worse, and more painful, before they got better.

Angel got up, sat on the edge of the tub, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Involuntarily, she tensed, then relaxed. Slowly, he massaged the tense yet raw muscles. She sighed and sunk a little farther into the water. His hands loosened the muscles, taking out the knots that had formed from not being used. Buffy was relaxed with the pleasure of it. He finished her neck in ten minutes.

She cracked open an eye. "Thanks," she said.

"I can finish the rest of your back when you're out of the tub." She nodded and looked around for a towel. He grabbed one from under her clothing, and turned his back again. She stood and wrapped it around her. Her skin was red and wrinkly from the heat. She dried and managed to slip the flannel gown and pants on. Stubborn, she went to the door, and opened it.

The cool air rushed into the hot room, hitting her like a force, making her stumble back. Angel turned and was behind her, holding her steady. Vampire speed it good. She swayed and smiled at him. Dawn came out of her room, and Buffy pulled the collar tight around her neck. The younger girl looked at her strangely, head tilted. Dawn narrowed her eyes, getting the wrong impression. She turned and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"Come on, I'll help you downstairs," he said, positioning his arm around her waist. Slowly, they walked to the steps. Muttering and cursing, she looked down the steps, sighed, and looked at him.

"I can't go down those stairs," she mumbled. He smiled and swept her into his arms. Dawn watched as the went down the stairs, disgust written on her face. She changed into her pajamas and followed them down, scowling.

"So you're finished with one, you go back to the other?" Buffy jumped in her chair.

"What?" she asked, blinking. Dawn had listened to the explanation and pondered it all night.

"You hid Spike, but Angel can be in the house?" Buffy turned pale, then yellow with fear and disgust.

"Dawn!" Giles and Xander snapped. Willow and Tara looked both disappointed and angered.

Angel scowled. "You know, you really should listen to others. Who said I'm sleeping with Buffy?" he snarled. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. You come and go from her room, then go with her into the bathroom. Wonder what else it could mean." Buffy looked at the opposite wall, fighting tears. Angel laid a hand on her shoulder. Xander's face twisted as he tried to control his anger. Willow abruptly got put of her chair and left. Tara followed, alarmed. Giles sat there, keeping his British cool. Or so it seemed until he spoke.

"Dawn, there is more to the situation that what it seems. Angel is here to help Buffy with her Slayer duties. I suggest you keep you little mind on the present and facts instead of assumptions," he hissed. Dawn's eye widened. She sputtered. Angel smirked, Xander relaxed, and Buffy looked at Giles, eyes shining with thanks behind the unshed tears.

Dawn stormed off, slamming the bedroom door. Buffy's face changed to anger, and she yanked herself out of the chair and up the stairs. She pushed Angel's hand away and went to the room. She swung open the door. The adrenaline blocked out her screaming muscles and bones.

"Dawn Summers. Who do you think you are treating us like that. *Me* like that?" Buffy asked from the doorway. Dawn looked up from her pillow and glared. It didn't work. "Well?" Giles and Xander were behind her.

"Go away," Dawn said. It was just like when they were trapped in the house for her birthday.

"No. I want to know what gave you the right to speak to me that way." No answer came forth. Buffy walked, hobbled, over to the bed and sat down, not even stopping to pick up the box of art supplies she almost stepped on. "Well?" she demanded, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder and shaking her.

Dawn pulled from under her hand and pushed her of the bed. Instead of regaining her balance like Dawn expected, Buffy twisted and took the fall on her shoulder. Angel reached her once it was too late. The deed was done. Her shoulder couldn't support her, and she fell on her back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Her bruised back hit the floor, hard. She cried out in pain as Dawn and Angel tried to help her up. Dawn moved away at the cry.

Buffy was gently lifted from the floor and the collar of her gown opened and exposed her neck, while the pencil razor, used on charcoal pencils, fell from her back, bloody.

Dawn picked up the razor and looked at the growing patch of blood on the gown. It was on the small of her back, where she'd hit the headstone, then tub.

"B-Buffy?" she asked, voice shaking. Angel placed a hand over the flowing bruise and carried her from the room, strait to her room. Xander went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked from behind Giles. He turned to her and snapped,

"Get Willow and Tara." She ran down the stairs and did just that. Willow and Tara were trying to comfort each other, and it wasn't going well. Willow looked at her with dark eyes. Not black, just darker than normal.

"G-G-Giles s-said t-to get you. Buffy," she said, whispering the last word.

"I told you," Willow said to Tara as they rushed from the room, Dawn followed.

"I know, bu-"

"Willow, get in here. I need you to use a Restraining spell," Giles said from beside the bed. Buffy was fighting them. Not surprising, but it was making her bleed even more. Dawn stared, horrified. Willow began chanting the spell and Tara helped Giles with the Calming spell so Angel could take care of the wound. The door slammed in Dawn's face. She went back to her room, crying, Xander following her to offer comfort.

The spells began taking effect and Buffy laid there, eagle spread on her stomach. Angel pulled out a dagger he'd found in the room and cut the gown down the back.

Buffy's eyes watered and her heart raced with emotion despite the Calming spell.

Quickly, Angel mopped up the blood and began dressing it. The trio kept the spells on until he was done. Giles turned his back as Willow handed over a new gown. Angel promptly dressed her, keeping his eyes on her face.

"T-thanks." she chocked out. Willow released the restraining spell. "Why was there so much blood?" she asked, looking at the ruined gown. Her back was throbbing, but she ignored it, relying on her skills. Everyone looked at Giles.

"I believe it is from the bite." They turned to Angel, who sighed and sat next to Buffy, pulling her to him.

"The blood thins thanks to something from the original vampires. It's easier on the drinker. Usually, all the blood is taken, or the victim it turned. Since Buffy lives-"

"Again." Giles muttered under his breath, glaring at Willow. He still wasn't happy that she messed with the forces of life and death.

Angel continued like he wasn't interrupted. "-her blood still contains the thinner. Once her body heals, it will leave. Well, it should be gone in a few more days at any rate," he added at the horrified looks.

"You know, this really isn't fair. I've been bite before and it didn't happed."

"Two things though. You offered yourself willingly--persistently might I add--and it was a magical poison that neutralized the blood thinner," Angel said, looking down at her. She yawned.

"So much for going downstairs." she muttered, fighting the drowsiness. Willow looked at the bloody gown. She picked it up and left the room. Tara looked at Buffy, concerned. Buffy yawned and smiled faintly. "Go, I'll be fine. I just...need to d-deal with Dawn in the morning," she said, the last few words being pulled out as her eyes fell. Giles lead Tara out, then shut the door. He turned to Angel.

"What did Dawn see?"

"Nothing. Well, I was helping her out of the bathroom. She couldn't get down the stairs, so I carried her." Giles frowned. Angel had to be *really* concerned to offer a full explanation.

"I'll speak with her. But there is nothing we can do to help Buffy?"

"No, not unless you have something to thicken her blood. It's part of the reason she's so tired. There's not enough air attaching the to cells, since they're covered in the demonic poison." Giles nodded and left the room. He went to talk to Dawn.

In her own room, Willow was looking at the gown, that was laid on the bed, the neat cut side-by-side. Tara was standing on the other side of the bed, looking worried. She knew Willow was on th edge. She also knew both she and Giles would probably go over the edge if they came into contact with Spike. Not that she wouldn't follow some.

"Show me the way to Buffy's rapist." Tara cringed at the word. The blood moved around on the gown and showed a map.

"Where is that?" she asked, leaning forward. Willow smiled at the lines and dot. Her eyes darkened a little more.

"That, my dear Tara, would be Spike and Drusilla's old warehouse."

"We're not going there are we?"

"No." Tara gave a sigh of relief. "Xander and I are."

"What? No! Wil, you can't. We need you here!" Tara was desperate. Willow registered the plea in her tone. "Please Wil, at least wait a little while. At least until tomorrow night, then Angel can go." Willow considered it, her smile growing. Her features softened.

"Ok. I'll wait." Tara let out a sigh of relief. The wait would calm her down.

In Dawn's room, Giles knelt next to the bed, picking up all the art supplies.

"What happened Giles?"

"Buffy was cut by a blade," he said, trying to keep the snarl from his voice. He's seen the bruise up close, how large it was, how swollen the area was, especially around her spine.

"No, I mean **to** her. She's been cut worse than that, and never bleed that much. She never cried out in pain like that either. And Angel *carries* her? You guys were acting like it's the end of the world," she said, staring at him. Giles managed to calm himself.

"Circumstances, Dawn."

"That I don't know!" she said. He glared at her tone.

"And you shan't. They're none of your business. And you shall never make accusations or insinuations like you did earlier. Buffy and Angel have done nothing to either earn or deserve them. In the morning, I want you to apologize to both of them." Dawn gaped.

"I didn't do anything!" she said.

"You did more than you realized Dawn. You are gong to stay in the room tonight-" He jabbed his hand at the window. It glowed blue then purple. "-and think about how you should have handled the confrontation about your assumptions better." Giles shut the door behind him. Dawn knew it was useless to try the window. She fell onto the bed, pouting.

Giles went downstairs, and into the kitchen. Xander took a large swig of his beer. Giles went to a cabinet and pulled out some whiskey, poured a finger, and knocked it back. Xander raised an eyebrow, toasted him, and took another swig. Giles carried the bottle over to the island, sat down next to Xander, and they drank.

:

:

:

A.N.: I felt that they both needed a drink. Xander drank in the sixth season when Buffy went to his apartment after Spike and Anya slept together, and we all know Giles has drunk before. Well, besides the "Band Candy" episode and before the fight with Adam. Looks like Giles is usin' his magic again. What about the upcoming confrontation with Spike? Any sympathy for Dawn, Buffy and Angel? Ok, plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once again, the daily routine began and went. Giles was at his apartment, looking up more about Buffy's Slayer crisis. In the early hours of the morning, Angel decided to take Buffy to his mansion, since she was becoming a little mental being cooped in the house. Everyone agreed it would be best, and Willow had began using channeled magic to protect his mansion when they'd left the house. Giles had placed an invisibility spell on them before they left the house. Tara went with them, just to be sure the protection around the mansion was up.

"Is this it?" Tara had asked. Angel ushered her inside, and she made contact with Willow, affirming the spells were up. Then she went home.

So now, Buffy was setting in the large living room, curled up next to Angel on th couch. The fire was roaring, heating the old house. She shivered, remembering what used to hang above the fireplace. As if sensing her thoughts, he rubbed her shoulders.

"It's over now. You brought me back from that," he said, kissing her head. She leaning into him, tired.

"When did things get so complicated?" He didn't respond immediately, then chuckled.

"I would say about the time your first Watcher approached you." She smiled and shook her head.

"No. I think it was when we moved here. At least in LA I could pretend everything was fine." Buffy turned her head and looked at Angel. "But I don't regret everything."

"Do you regret kicking me into a wall?"

"You were following me, so no I don't," she said with a smile.

"I had to follow you. It wasn't safe." She raised an eyebrow, and unconsciously touched the cross around her neck. She'd slipped it on before leaving the house. He looked at the chain below her fingers, then touched it, feeling the warm metal cool on his fingers. "Besides, it wouldn't have been a good idea for you to know my name then."

"Did I ever thank you for this?" she asked, playing with the cross. Truth be told, it was one of the few things he couldn't recall. He was usually to worried about her safety to know if she ever thanked him.

"You didn't have to."

"But I want to." The smooth metal slipped from her fingers and landed, warm, on his hand that was holding her other. There was no sizzling. She put the cross away and looked at him for an explanation. Angel hesitated; he was in trouble and he knew it. She might not be top condition, but she could still hurt him; she was the Slayer after all. "Well?"

He sighed. "It's part of the curse, when Cordy and Wes removed my soul-" he cringed as anger swarmed her face. "-and restored it, and I gained protection from crosses. We have yet to figure it out."

"Removed you SOUL?!" she screeched, pulling away. He cringed. "What the hell do you mean Cordelia removed your soul?!" His brain registered her words. Oh. Jealous a little?

"They used a spell. Trust me, I didn't like it one bit."' Buffy snorted, sighed, then sulked, muttering about soon to be dead ex-cheerleaders and Watchers. His lips twitched. "Calm down Buffy. It had to be done." She snorted again, softer. She flicked her gaze at him, saw the truth written all over his usually expressionless face, and sighed in defeat, smiling slightly.

"Fine." she mumbled, going back into his embrace. There was something about Angel she always trusted, even when he was evil. It made her feel safe and loved. It still did. She loved him, and knew it. _It wasn't confused my other emotions like with Spike_. She felt no lust as she looked at him, but considering recent events, that was expected.

"Wow. That was easy. Where's Buffy Summers and what have you done with her?" he asked teasingly. She smiled and ducked her head, trying to hide the tears forming. The comment hit a cord, one she hadn't known about. "Buffy," he said softly. He looked at him through her lashes.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault."

"It is," she mumbled. He shifted, getting comfortable again.

"It's not. Why don't you tell me what happened since you came back." After hesitating, she did. It took three hours, but she told him. By the end, his anger was filling the old mansion.

"I didn't want to come back," she said in a small voice, with a sob. He held her close, comforting the broken woman.

"I know Buffy, I know." And he did. Sort of. He was in hell though. But when his mind was returned to normal, he knew the emotions she had felt. Anger, fear, pain, betrayal. The list went on; she cried, for everything.

"I don't think I can do it anymore Angel." she chocked out after a few minutes.

"Shh. You can and will. I'll help you. I'll do everything I can," he said, kissing her eyes and sweeping the tears away with his lips. She hiccuped and looked at him, eyes wide. He smiled and kissed her nose. Hesitantly, she smiled back. He didn't say the words, but she knew that he wanted to. She'd told him everything Spike had said, and he wasn't about to spit the words out. Right now, they wouldn't be a reassurance.

"Thank you," she whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep. The story took a lot out of her. He cradled her and stood. The curtains were drawn, so he walked around the house and carried her to the master bedroom. Gently, he placed her on the bed and laid beside her. He had his own story to tell, and was going to confuse her as much as it did him. His explanation about the cross was going to take the longest. It was far more complex than he told her. Luckily, he knew enough of it to simplify the story.

***

They awoke at two. It took Buffy a minute to figure out where she was and who was holding her. Angel had been awake a few minutes before her, but feigned sleep as he heard her heart speed during her awakening.

"Afternoon," he said after kissing the top of her head.

"You too," she said, yawning slightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. My back's on fire though."

"I'm not surprised. It should be fine with some ice," he said while gently moving away to look at her back. After lifting the shirt, he saw the bandages. There was no excess blood, but they did need to be changed. He said as much. Buffy sighed and told him to get the new bandages. He did. "This might hurt a little."

"Doubt I'll feel it," she said as he pulled off the tape. She felt it, it just didn't hurt as much as it should have. He looked at the area and grimaced. It was damp and white like most bandaged places are, but it was also covered in a thin layer of blood and antibodies. "What?" she asked when he didn't speak.

"Nothing," he said, reaching for the peroxide; alcohol would hurt too much. He moistened a cloth and began working on the area. Once it was clean, he put on a fresh dressing and pulled the shirt back down.

"Did I pass inspection?" she asked with a smile.

"Always," he said with his own smile. She laughed and rolled onto her back. Something was stopping the pain. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hurting," she said, confused. She looked at her wrists and saw the last wisps of blue magic seeping into her skin. "Willow," she said with a sigh. True enough, at Sunnydale University, Willow and Tara released hands as the numbing spell began taking effect.

"She's only trying to help," Angel said while rubbing her arms.

"Great record at helping she has." Buffy mumbled.

"She does. I seem to recall Willow helping us all out a few years ago."

"That was my fault," she said, ducking her head. He grasped her chin, tilting her head to look at him.

"It wasn't. Come on, we have things to talk about." Gently, he helped her walk to the couch in the other room. She sat down, then leaned against his chest. He placed an arm around her. "When they removed my soul, Wes found something about the curse. The original curse was that a moment of true happiness and I would be souled for eternity." She looked at him, shock written on her face.

"B-but what a-about-" she broke off, confused and embarrassed.

"That was the Judges' doing. Or someone around there. They cast some sort or ritual to take my soul that night. And I don't think it was a coincidence either."

"But Jenny said..."

"The curse had been uttered by the caster, yes. But she was old and her words were slurred." Slowly, Buffy began understanding everything.

"So it wasn't me."

"No. It wasn't either of us." Buffy smiled, beyond tears she was so happy. "And the curse they used to restore my soul was the same one." He placed a hand on her cheek and she brushed her lips over it. Her brain registered the words and she beamed. She hadn't misinterpreted what he'd said, which he was grateful for.

"That's great Angel," she said by kissing his cheek. She blushed slightly (_Buffy BLUSHES?_! he thought) and looked at a spot on the couch next to his head. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little child," he said in a teasing tone. She gasped and stared before narrowing her eyes.

"Angel! I am not a little child!" she forcibly said. He smothered a grin as her eyes flashed in defiance. *This* was the Buffy he remembered. "You know that very well."

"I do," he said, eyes hooding slightly as he grinned. It was the same grin he'd worn the first time he'd met her. "In fact, I know that you're not a child." She sputtered, turning beet red. "Because a child-" she slapped a hand over his mouth. But it did nothing to block the laughter and other emotions in his eyes.

"I get the point," she said, removing her hand.

"Are you sure?'

"Yes," she said hastily as he pretended to be about to start again. She thought for a minutes then tilted her head and looked at him. His stomach dropped at the look. He knew what she was going to ask. "Why did you tell me? Why now?" S_hit._

"Just good news Buffy, that's all," he said. She nodded. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

"It is good news. I'm glad for you." His heart twisted as she plastered on a false smile and darted her eyes away at the words. He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head so she had no choice to look at him.

"I'm only telling you Buffy. I want nothing you are not willing to give me." She nodded, a tear of shame falling from her eye. Just one. But it was enough. "Hey, don't cry. Buffy, your thoughts are natural. You're entitled to them." She smiled. They sat there for a long while. She was staring off into space.

"Does anyone know where he's at?" Angel truly didn't know what to say.

"No. We haven't looked."

"I don't want him near Dawn."

"You should tell her." Buffy shook her head.

"No. NO Angel. I have reasons for not telling her. He's unstable for one. Who knows what he might do if she told him she knew, asking if it was true. No, I don't want her knowing."

"It's safer."

"No it's not. Dawn's a little reckless."

"Like you," he suggested.

"Not like me. I had to be reckless. No, she steals and sneaks out. I'm afraid she'd go after him."

"Buffy, she needs to know."

"No," she said firmly. He sighed, letting it drop, for now. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, it's ok." They lapsed into silence. There was a knock on the door. She tensed. "Stay here," he said, setting her on the couch. Once she nodded, he went to the large door. "Who is it?"

"Anya." Buffy sneered and motioned for him to send her away.

"Not now Anya," Angel said. Anya huffed and teleported away. They rolled their eyes as he sat back down. He held her as she relaxed, watching the shadows from the curtain.

"You know, I was never afraid of the shadows until I became a Slayer. Then they put me in the institution....I always thought I'd learnt to deal with those fears," she said. He stroked her back and kept silent. "What were your afraid of?"

"When?" he asked, putting his chin on her head.

"When you...hell I don't know. What were you afraid of before you were turned?" He thought about the question for a while.

"I think nothing. Reality maybe, since I was almost always drunk," he said with a shrug. Buffy smiled and shook her head.

"Reality?"

"It was different back then Buffy." They lapsed into silence again.

"Angel?" she said after a while.

"Hm?"

"What did you want to be as a child?" He laughed.

"That is something I don't remember." He sighed and tried to recall his childhood. "I think I wanted to be king." Buffy snorted.

"Of course."

"And you wanted to be an ice-skater," he said matter-of-factly. She smiled and traced the scar on his eyebrow from one of the assassins.

"I did," she said.

"And now?"

"Now. I don't know. I want to make it to be an old women." He hugger her tightly.

"With me here, you will make it to whatever age you want." he whispered. She sighed contently, knowing she was safe. Everything seemed right.

A.N.: hey, no cliffie. Well, not really. Anyone wanna comment on the last few sentences? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Willow slipped into the mansion. It dark out and Angel hadn't come by to tell them he was going to patrol. She crept around, seeing neither Buffy or Angel, and noticed they were on the couch.

Shaking her head, she smiled and cast a quick fire spell in the grate before sneaking out. She called the others and told them Angel was busy with Buffy. Understanding, she, Tara, Xander and Giles patrolled.

The group walked through the graveyard in silence. Anya had decided to stay at her shop, seeing as she was a demon herself and wasn't about to make a bad rep again. They came up ago a vamp. Giles nodded to Xander. He went around the building and shot it with a crossbow. It instantly turned to dust. But that drew the attention of the other vamps.

Tara and Willow were working on magically caging them while Giles and Xander took them out. The cage was finished as they dodged a pissed vamp. The stake had missed.

"Giles, just push him through!" Willow yelled as she and Tara struggled to keep the barriers in place. Giles managed to get the vamp into the contained area. The three of them together stood around the cage in a triangle and began saying a fire spell. The cage was engulfed in flame and all the vamps were destroyed. Willow went over to Tara and helped her stand strait while she shook off the numbness from the spell.

"You guys all right?" Xander asked.

"Pardon? Oh, yes, fine," Giles said while cleaning his glasses. Willow and Tara mumbled their responses.

"I think we should get back," Tara said.

"Me too. I'm worried about Dawn." Willow commented as she played with Tara's hair.

"Come on," Xander said, extending an arm. Everyone slowly walked back to Giles' car. They climbed in after stowing all the weapons in the trunk. The drive was silent.

"This is de ja vu," Willow said as they pulled onto Rovello drive.

"Thank god it's not true," Xander said before he realized what he'd said. Willow hung her head and went into the house. Tara followed. Giles sighed. "You know what I meant, right?" he asked, turning to the older man.

"I do Xander. But you must realize, Willow could have done terrible things by suggesting and going through with the ritual."

"I-" but there was nothing he could say. "G' night Giles," he said before going over to his own car that was parked by the curb. Giles climbed into his vehicle and drove to his apartment.

***

It was just before dawn when Buffy awoke. She blinked, looking around. She saw it was Angel that was making such a nice cushion. She blushed beet red when she recall another time he's made a *excellent* cushion. Buffy Summers wasn't one to brag about her sex life...telling Willow didn't count.

She shifted and saw the fire had died. Angel unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her. Smiling as her blush slowly faded, she reached for the cover on the back of the couch and spread it over them the best she could. After cursing Spike and the messed up her Slayer abilities, she settled back against his chest and rested.

Angel awoke when she was back in place. "Morning," he said, looking at her face before kissing her forehead. She felt her heart speed with her happiness. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to get the cover," she said, shifting and burrowing under said cover. He chuckled and stroked her hair. "Hm?"

"Nothing," he replied to the questioning noise. She looked at him, head tilted. He sighed. "I was thinking about what a complete fool I was to send you back. You came to LA to make sure I was all right."

"You came when mom died. You come to apologize."

"Only after Wes said a few things." She hit his chest. "What?"

"You only came to apologize because of Wesley?!"

"No. I came to apologize because I wanted to. Wes only showed me that." Satisfied, she settled back into her place.

"Angel?" she asked after a little while.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, forget it," she said.

"Buffy, it's all right. You can ask," he said, tilting her chin. Her hands became a little damp as she averted her gaze. "Hey, talk to me."

"Well...I-I wanted to go out. Walk around. Later tonight I mean," she said, flicking her gaze to the windows. "I need to move and-"

"It's ok," he said with amusement. "I'm not going to be hurt because you want to get away from here. We can go as soon as the sun sets." He had his doubts, especially since there was no proof Spike had left, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Thanks," she said. "I need a bath," she said, looking at her knees. He laughed and stood, not even moving her. Gently, he carried her to his bathroom and drew a hot bath. After she was settle in the large tub, he left to find something she could wear. All he came up with were some spare sweats.

When Angel returned to the bathroom, Buffy was leaning back, eyes shut. Steam was coming off the water. He set the clothing on the sink and silently sat next to the tub. Buffy reached a hand from under the water and grasped his hand. He looked at the wastebin and saw she'd managed to remove the bandages. There was no blood in the water, so he wasn't in alarm.

The warm water soothed her muscles; they were protesting to being stuck in one position all night. Her back and thighs throbbed. She could practically feel the bones and muscles working to heal themselves. As a Slayer, she was very in-tun with her body. After coming back from the dead, her senses were all better, more acute. Everything was worse for her now. Louder, brighter, violent...it went on and on.

Angel stroked her hand, wishing he could figure out the worse torture for Spike. There was to many possibilities. Once he'd been cursed, he hadn't tortured except the few years before. But now, he was more then considering it. He was also considering who was going to help with what.

Angel helped her out of the tub, to get dressed, and to the living room. They talked the entire time.

"We'll have to call the others. Maybe see if they want to meet us later," he said.

"Uh...sure. I-I still need to talk to Dawn."

"That little brat should learn some manners." Buffy snorted, but in amusement or agreement he didn't know.

"Yea, well..." Wolfram and Hart had informed him about Dawn during the Jasmine incident. Or, somewhere around there. Buffy looked at Angel. "I really messed up didn't I?"

He considered the question. "Not really. Buffy, you acted as you normally would. Your nerves were strung to breaking point. She probably just turned the wheel once to many times." Buffy nodded.

"I'm hungry," she said after pause. He laughed and she glared. "What?" she asked, bristling.

"Nothing. I'll call and see if anyone will bring something." Buffy nodded.

"Call Giles," she said, a nod with her words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right. You wait here then," he said while setting her on the couch.

"I'm *really* going to go somewhere Angel," she said, rolling her eyes. He chuckled and went to the phone, which was actually hidden. It was a "borrowed" line from the main street line. After talking to Giles for a few minutes, he returned to the room. Buffy was staring at the empty grate. He sat dawn next to her, resting her head on his chest.

Giles arrived around fifteen minutes later. He was carrying a bag. The first thing Buffy did was smile at the smell of chocolate. "Giles!" she said, getting off Angel. Angel stood and received a blanket in the face as Buffy went over to her Watcher. He smiled slightly.

Giles set the bag on a table and waited. Buffy stopped just outside of arms length. Slowly, she moved forward. After a hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Giles. Giles held back his tears, looking just like a father reunited with his long lost daughter. He loosely wrapped his arms around her. After being sure she wasn't going to pull away, he tightened his grip a little more, just until his embrace was holding but not restraining.

"Oh Buffy," he said. She sniffed, but held back the tears. Giles closed his eyes and smiled. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, pulled back, and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Giles," she said, casting her gaze downward for a moment.

"No, no. I should have listened to you," he said, wiping his tears. Giles released her. "Now, I believe there is something in here you might like," he said, turning back to the bag while composing himself. Angel chuckled to himself.

"Like chocolate?" Buffy asked, going over.

"Among other things," Giles said, pulling out some containers. There was double chocolate cookies, sweet and sour chicken, Neapolitan ice-cream and root beer. Buffy's eyes lit up. The Chinese food had been one of her childhood favorites, but in Sunnydale, you didn't have a Chinese restraint. She immediately picked up the carton, a fork and when over to the couch. Angel leaned against the wall, watching with an amused smile as Buffy began eating with a Slayer's gusto. Angel laughed and Giles shook his head in amusement. Buffy chose to ignore them.

The Watcher sat in a recliner and watched Buffy. Angel took a seat next to him. "How's she doing?"

"We're going out tonight," Angel said in response. Giles nodded. They were talking quietly.

"To where?"

"I'm not sure yet. She wants to walk around. Not that I can't blame her," he said, looking at Buffy as she scowled at the deserts. She was caught between cookies and floats. With a shrug, she picked up the pint of ice-cream, ripped open the bag of cookies and ate them together.

"Maybe you should stick to the area around here," Giles said, also watching. Buffy had found the plastic spoon in the bag and was making ice-cream and cookie sandwiches, ignoring the men as she focused on her task.

"No. I'll figure something out. Just not near any cemeteries."

"Or schools," Giles said, lips twitching.

"Or schools," Angel echoed with a nod. "Hey Buffy." She looked at him, head tilted. "It's not going anywhere you know."

"Shut up Angel," she said in mock anger. "I will eat at whatever speed I please," she said, waving the spoon. He laughed and she glared before going back to her food.

"You'll talk to the others, maybe meet up with us?" he asked. Giles nodded. "She said something about talking to Dawn." Giles frowned then smiled.

"She doesn't have to worry about Dawn. That has been taken care of." Angel raised an eyebrow. Giles shook his head, grinning mischievously. Angel smiled slightly.

"Are you two finished talking about me yet?" she asked. They looked at her.

"How do you know we were talking about you?" Angel asked, going over.

"You were talking in low voices and far away from me. It's not hard to figure out. Plus, Giles looked like he was going to break something," she added with a smile. Angel chuckled and Giles smiled sheepishly.

***

The couple walked out the mansion door. It was dark, and cool. Buffy tugged on her turtle neck nervously. Angel placed a hand on the small of her back and she smiled. They climbed into her car, Angel in the driver's seat. Willow and Tara had brought it over after classes, along with some clothing for Buffy. Tara and Buffy had put the things away while Willow informed Angel of Spike's hiding place.

"Angel?" Buffy asked, looking at his uncertainly. He was gripping the wheel, almost breaking it, and scowling darkly.

"Yes?"

"You all right?" she asked, looking at his hands. He released the wheel and flexed his hands.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He didn't tell her what he knew. She nodded and started playing with the cross, showing her nervousness. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as they turned down another rode.

"Yeah," she said, offering a smile. She had a small bottle of Holy Water in her pocket, and a stake inside her leather jacket. They pulled up to the Magic Box. Buffy removed her seatbelt and opened the door as Angel reached it. "I *can* do things for myself you know," she said with a small smile. He shut the door, replaced his hand, and they walked towards the store entrance.

"I do," he said, opening the door and letting her go first. He didn't need permission to enter the store.

"Buffy. How are you?" Xander asked, standing. He took a few steps towards them then stopped awkwardly.

"Been better, been worse," she said with a shrug. "Where's Dawn?" she asked, looking around.

"Here," her sister said as she came out of the back room carrying a pop. She saw Angel and her lips tightened, but Giles gave her a sharp look that caused her to change that. "So where are we going tonight?"

"The park?" Willow suggested. Tara smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"No. A movie?" she offered. Buffy said no.

"I want to walk around and see things. Not set in a chair, in a dark room, staring at Hollywood's latest production."

"Then we'll just walk around," Xander said. Anya was leaning against the counter, working on something.

"That's fine with me," Buffy said, offering a smile. Everyone stood, pulled on their coat, picked up a small weapon and left. Anya locked the shop. Angel's arm was currently host to Buffy's hand, which was tucked tightly into his elbow. Willow and Tara held hands. The group chatted and walked. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at an ice-cream shop. Dawn looked at Buffy. She rolled her eyes and handed over a ten.

"Do you want to go in?"

"No really," Buffy said, watching Dawn and smiling.

"You should eat something."

"I ate something earlier," she said, smile drooping slightly.

"I know, but you need to keep your strength and health-" she snorted "-up."

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar," he said as her stomach protested the statement.

"I don't want to eat," she snapped. Dawn exited the shop, handed Buffy the change, and began eating her towering chocolate cone. Xander soon followed with Willow and Tara, each eating a cone. Xander had a Chunky Monkey, Willow had a Dark Chocolate Chip dipped in white chocolate sauce, and Tara had Strawberry Swirl.

"Where now?" Anya asked.

"A movie?" Dawn suggested.

"The park?" Willow asked.

"The Bronze?" Xander said. Giles, Buffy and Angel shook their heads.

"How about the docks?" Giles suggested, looking at Buffy. He could practically see her mind working as she went over her mental map of Sunnydale and everything about the vampire and demon habits. Finally, she nodded slightly.

"Let's go to the docks," she said, smiling. It wasn't her first choice; she almost lost Angel because of the vampires that were after the Judge's arm. And that night didn't end to well. She tightened her grip on Angel. Sensing her thoughts, he placed his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed and smiled at him.

Behind them, near the end of the group, Dawn and Xander watched.

"She's being a s-"

"Finish that sentence and you never see the light of day until you leave for college," Xander said warningly.

"You don't like him. You never have."

"Dawn, we're all glad he's here. Whether I like him or not isn't going to change that," he said through clenched teeth as he recalled *why* Angel was there. "Besides, Giles told you not to say anything." Dawn shivered and he smirked slightly. It wasn't cold.

"I know." She flicked her gaze to Giles. He'd thoroughly locked her room and the house so she couldn't go out at night. Then she'd gotten a very long lecture about everything. By the time he was done, she knew never to piss him off. He wasn't in Ripper form, but the stories she'd heard, it was close enough.

"So then don't," he said as they went down the main street that lead to the docks.

"I don't like it. I want to see Spike," she said. Xander, Giles and Willow all stopped. They went over to her.

"You were already told you couldn't see him," Giles said.

"Why? No one will tell me why except that it's dangerous. It's not my fault Buffy and Spike had a bad breakup." Angel and Buffy stopped, confused as to why they head no steps besides Tara and Anya. With a sigh, Buffy backtracked. Angel shook his head, having a faint idea what they were scolding Dawn for.

"I though we were going to walk," Buffy said jokingly. "But if you all want to stand here talking..." she looked around at the four, smile fading.

"The answer will always be **no** Dawn, so don't ask," Willow said. She looked at Angel, who understood the message. He nodded. They were going to pay Spike a visit soon.

The group returned to walking after a few more warnings to Dawn. They reached the dock and she asked, not taking the warnings, "Why can't I see Spike Buffy?" Buffy didn't respond, but all the color drained from her face. Everyone else was scowling at Dawn. "Well? I have a right to know!"

"No you don't," she said, startling all but Dawn and Angel. "Don't ask me again Dawn."

"Why?!" she demanded, stomping her foot. Buffy whirled around and went over. She was really pale and a little woozy.

"Because I said so," she whispered in Dawn ear after bending down next to her. Dawn's eyes filled with tears.

"It's not fair. He-he watched me all summer. He took care of me," she said, shoulders shaking. Her confusion and sadness was genuine, they all knew. "J-just because you guys broke up, doesn't m-mean I shouldn't be able to see him." And with that, they all discovered the problem she had with Angel. Well, one of the main ones anyway. Buffy's shoulders slumped.

"You're not going to find out. Just stay away from Spike. I have no clue where he is. But he's dangerous right now," was all she would say. She thought his rage at her might just overpower the pain from his chip, especially when he found out Angel was in town.

"Please Buffy?" she asked voice small as she cried.

"No," Buffy said, looking away. "Anya, do me a favor and take her home?" she asked, looking at the vengeance demon. Anya nodded, surprisingly not saying a word before she teleported with Dawn. Angel placed hand on her shoulder and she removed it, walking towards the water.

"What do we do?" Tara asked.

"We should go to the warehouse."

"Oh," was all she could say. Her eyes widened. "You've all got something planned! Wil, you promised." Willow shook her head.

"I said I would wait," Willow said, crossing her arms.

"What about Angel?" Giles asked.

"I'm not sure. He's not going to leave Buffy alone at night. We all need to go."

"During the day?" Xander asked. He received a few looks. "No, using the tunnels. I know we need his help," he admitted with a huff. Willow raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "But it does sound like a good plan." Giles nodded in agreement.

"What about Dawn? We'd have to go while she's in school," Tara pointed out.

"Then we will. She can call Anya if needed. And Buffy'll be safe in the mansion."

"She won't go for it and you know it," Xander said, shifting.

"We can't take her along."

"I say we ask her Wil."

"That's preposterous," Giles said, while wiping down his glasses. "I rather like being able to get within touching distance of her." They gave him strange looks and he turned a little pink while scowling at them. "She gave me a hug when I took her food this afternoon."

"I'm with Giles. We shouldn't say anything." Xander commented, watching them. "I think it's ironic," he said.

"What is?"

"That in high school, I thought it would be better for Buffy to be with Spike and in danger, then be with Angel and safer."

"Well, that is ironic," Willow admitted grimly. "I feel like this is my fault." No one commented. Giles was the only one of the small group that didn't really have anything to feel bad about…well, except leaving that is. And he did feel bad about that. Just not as bad as the others did about bringing her back from the dead.

"Maybe we should just ask Angel," Tara said, looking at the couple. Everyone else agreed and they made their way to Buffy and Angel. The group stood on the edge off the docks and watched the waves, each lost in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, the Scoobies--sans Dawn--made their way to the mansion. Angel was sitting on the couch, waiting. They'd returned with him, and Buffy; the group had talked while Buffy slept.

The knock he'd been expecting for over an hour came. He rose and silently made his way to the door and let them in.

"Hi Angel. She asleep?" Willow asked as they all quickly entered the large room. Giles shut the door, effectively shutting the harming sunlight out.

"Yes," he said, leading them towards the sitting area. "We can't kill him though," he said, lowering himself into a chair.

"What?!" Xander exclaimed a little loudly. "What do you mean? We **have** to kill him!" Willow hit him on the head, hard. "Ow!"

"Xander will you think? It's not our place. Buffy's got to be the one to kill Spike!" she growled. He was about the protest when Giles agreed.

"Xander, out of all of us, who has Spike hurt at this actual moment?" he asked. Xander ducked his head, his face going red with anger. "Exactly," Giles said, rubbing his forehead. "It's not our fight."

"But we can hurt him." It wasn't a question. Willow was looking at everyone in the room. "And we can make him beg for death," she said, eyes flashing.

"And how are we going to get him to stay in Sunnydale?" Tara asked quietly.

"He'll stay on his own. Buffy's here." Angel replied softly, betraying his anger. "Something that has never changed is Spike's love to finish what he started." Silence fell. There was a strong wind that whipped around the old mansion. The trees outside creaked. Angel heard Buffy stirring and stood.

"Angel?"

"It's Buffy," he said to Willow before leaving the room and going down a dark hallway. At the middle, he opened a door to a large room. "Buffy?"

"Angel," she said, looking around. He sat on the edge of the bed and put her hands in his.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," she said, yawning. He smiled, but it was strained. He heard her heart pounding in her chest as her brain attempted to come back to reality. She shivered and touched her neck, wincing. He took her hand and kissed it. She sagged and fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nightmares," he sated. She nodded.

"Can't sleep for long."

"Try," he said, stroking the lines on her forehead. She nodded again and drifted off. Once he was sure she was asleep, he rested her back on the bed, pulled the covers up, and left. When he returned to the others, all he said was, "Let's go." The look in his eyes made it clear his decision was made.

The group made their way to the other side of the mansion and climbed into the manhole. Angel lead them down the twisting tunnels. The encountered a nest, but it was empty.

"This it?" Xander asked when Angel stopped and looked up.

"Yes." The vampire went up the ladder and silently opened the manhole. Everyone climbed out of the sewers and into the warehouse.

They all wielded multiple weapons except for Angel. Xander had and axe and crosses, Willow a stakes, a small hand sword and holy water, Tara with stakes and holy water and Giles (who was the most impressive and creative) was carrying a sword, a crossbow with a few cross shaped bolts (the rest had crosses etched into them) and a small bottle of what appeared to be holy water.

Angel was more than a little unnerved about Giles' weapons, because he would swear on his un-life that they were made especially for him. And he'd be right. But the fact that Giles hadn't turned on him and had accepted him helping Buffy, he wasn't going to call the other man out on it.

"So where now?" Tara asked, looking around. There were spots of sunlight in the entire loading area. Angel silently led them through the warehouse to the back rooms. After a walk, he stopped and pointed out a room.

"That's Dru's old room, which means Spike's is around here somewhere."

"You don't know?" Xander asked, eyebrow slightly raised. Angel sighed.

"Spike was in a wheelchair. He was usually in Drusilla's room or out here. After she was cured, that is. I have no clue where he was before that."

"Probably with her," the younger man responded.

"We're not going to operate seeing at there is to much that could possibly go wrong and-"

"Giles, we get it. No separating," Xander interrupted. Angel tilted his head to the side slightly and motioned for silence before pushing them farther into the shadows and out of Spike's hearing range.

"_Spike_," Angel drawled in a taunting tone as he took a few steps towards Spike, who was standing in filtered sunlight. The blond/platinum vampire froze and turned.

"Angel, when did you get into town?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"A few days ago," he said with a shrug. He moved into the light, smiling just the way. "What's been going on since I last stopped by?" The blond sighed dramatically.

"Well, the Slayer destroyed the government pillocks--for which all demons are grateful might I add--and there was a hell god who was bent on this key, which turned out to be Little Bit, the Slayer's sis. Long story short on that, Slayer jumped into a portal leading to a hell dimension the god was tryin' to bleed into the world, closed the portal and died. Three sodding months later, Red's got her out of the bloody ground and back here," he said, waving a hand as he finished.

"An now, we're here." he grinned. "How's LA?"

"Spike, do you *really* need to ask that?"

"S'pose not." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So what 'cha doing here 'nyway Peaches?"

"Came to see a friend," he said dismissively. "They got into a pretty bad fight with a demon and ended up hurt. Then, the demon went back for revenge after it was over."

"Of course," Spike scoffed. Angel grinned, which caused William the Bloody to drop his relaxed air and tense. It was an Angelus grin.

"But the demon didn't realize that the person's friends would get **their** revenge." They four stepped out of the shadows. Angel was behind Spike before he could turn to try and flee.

"You-you set me up! Peaches, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Willow and Tara said a Latin word in unison and their stakes was flying towards Spike, who barely dove out of the way. Angel grabbed the wooden items out of the air and threw them at the blond. He jumped and clutched a pipe. Xander took a swing at the dangling legs. Spike yelped as the sharp blade grazed his skin while he hastily drew up his legs before dropping to the ground.

The group played "cat and mouse" for an hour. Willow, Tara and Xander, tired, let Giles and Angel take over. They had Spike cornered in a back room, which was a decent size storage room, filled with crated and machinery.

"Spike..." Angel drawled.

"I think the bloody coward is ready to give up," Giles said with a wicked grin. Angelus and Ripper had come out to play. Spike, enraged by the taunt, flew at Ripper and landed on the ground as he sidestepped.

"Guess not," Angelus said, his grin matching Ripper's. Spike spun and knocked over a crate, throwing it at the two, and ran. They followed, but he jumped into the sewers and they were seconds to late. It didn't matter, the kill was Buffy's. But they five had beaten him really *really* badly. Worse than he'd hurt Buffy. Broken ribs, stakes intentionally missing his heart by centimeters, large lacerations that impaired his movement…. It was a miracle he avoided them in the end.

"It had been fun while it lasted," Ripper said with a sigh.

"The boy-o 'll be back." Angelus said with a slight Irish tinge to his voice. "We should get back to Buffy."

Angel's Mansion

The group returned and all guiltily stopped as they entered the sitting room. Buffy saw sitting in front of the fireplace, staring at the low flames. She didn't even look up as she heard them all enter.

"Buffy," Willow said softly. She brushed hairs out of the small cut on her face, wincing as they were pulled from the dried blood. She'd barely avoided a wooden crate that Spike threw towards the group, causing it to bust on the wall. Xander had a sprained wrist and Tara was sporting a lump on the back of her head. Giles and Angel were fine really. Giles was limping a it, but that was because of a slip in the sewers, and Angel wasn't able to move his right arm thanks to an injury to his shoulder from a steel bar that was shoved into it, an inch or two deep.

"Are you all right Buff?" Xander asked, setting down the axe. She continued staring into the flames. Angel tilted his head and listened, his vampire hearing zoning in on her throat. He listened to her hum and quietly copied the notes. Giles, the closest person to him, heard. It was from _Walk Through The Fire,_ from the musical demon's spell.

"Buffy," he whispered, kneeling beside the chair. Angel touched her arm, and she jerked away, head snapping towards his. There was a fire in her eyes, and not a reflection either.

"Do not touch me," she said slowly and with anger. "I wake up from a coffin, pain and blood filled nightmare, only to find you gone." Willow ducked her head. "I had to wake up by my screams with nothing to comfort me as I struggled for air while breaking out of a fucking box." The three shuffled, tears coming to their eyes as reminders of their betrayal. "Give me one reason why I should trust you," she demanded coldly. He looked at her with pain filled eyes.

"You can trust me because you know I wouldn't have left if it hadn't been for a good reason? One I was sure that would help keep you safe?" She scowled at him, but agreed. Yet it took him hours to regain her trust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A month passed peacefully. No one had heard or seen Spike, which wasn't interpreted as a good or bad sign. Buffy was healing. The bruising was almost all gone, and the breaks were better. Giles was helping Buffy strengthen her muscles and bones, along with work on mental strength, to repair the damage Spike inflicted. She started sleeping somewhat normally again, with only one nightmare a night. Angel continued doing patrol, and they took nightly walks.

Willow and Tara took care of Dawn, who stopped by after school for three weeks to see Buffy before she started going home to have dinner with everyone, Giles included. He was still at the Summers' residence, but Buffy had given him permission to use her room instead of the couch. He'd almost needed new glasses with the force he'd used to "clean" his.

Now, Buffy was walking through a cemetery with Angel, the first time in a month. It was "their" cemetery, the one they'd usually ended up making out in when she had been in school. There were no demons or vamps, so it was basically an easy night.

"I think it's because the heard the Slayer was back," Buffy said, looking around. Angel snorted.

"They have no way to know you're with me."

"Right," Buffy said, drawing it out. Angel chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek. She tiled her head and kissed his palm while looking at him through her eyelashes. If he'd been human, his heart would have caught in his chest. As it was, his breath, more habit than anything else, faltered oh so slightly.

"They don't." She just nodded and looked at his chest. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes like a small child, causing Angel to smile. They'd done an extra long patrol due not encountering any demons, and because of that, she was tired. Her Slayer abilities hadn't fully returned, but she was stronger, quicker and her senses sharper. Her stamina was also better. Just not what it should be.

"If you say so," she muttered, blinking. He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder as they continued through the cemetery, going towards the mansion. Upon arriving, Buffy went towards her room, grabbed some clothing, and went into the large bathroom. A big marble tub was off to one side, in the corner. It took almost twenty minutes to fill, so she turned on the taps and headed towards the kitchen. Angel was just finishing his mug of blood as she went to the fridge.

"There should be some lemon-pepper chicken in there," he commented while rinsing out the mug and setting it on the counter.

"I found it," she said, picking up the dish and shutting the door. She put it in the microwave, set the machine, and turned to the vampire, head tilted, arms folded. He waited, leaning against the counter. "You don't eat, so why do you make so much food?" He chuckled, surprising her.

"Buffy, do you know how much you eat when you're bored?" he asked, still laughing. Her eyes narrowed. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I just meant that it's better to have the food here, ready, then nothing." She snorted but let it go.

"Why don't you eat? You did it before," she said, pouting slightly as she though. He sighed.

"Buffy, why are you taking an interest in is I eat or not? You've never cared before." He knew he was snippy, be he was tired too. Even vampires needed sleep.

"I was only asking Angel, calm down," she said as the microwave beeped. She grabbed the porcelain plate without thinking and dropped it, hugging her hand to her chest as she went to the sink. The microwave was set at high, and the plate had conducted heat better then some other materials. The food lay on the floor, forgotten, as Angel got a rag and some ice. He stood behind her as she shut the water off and gently took her wrist. The underside of her fingers and part of her palm was red.

"It doesn't seem bad." he commented, pressing the cold cloth against the flesh. He led her to bathroom, where the tub was about filled. He shut off the taps and left to clean up the mess. Buffy sighed and looked down at her hand before curling it into a fist. It hurt, but she dug her nails into her palms before releasing the fist and undressing. She slid into the tub with a grateful sigh. Almost an hour later, she got out of the tub, having awoken by the chill of the water, and put on her pajamas. She crawled into bed. Angel waited an hour before also turning in for the night.

***

It was just after dawn when Angel awoke, blinking in confusion. He was in a position he'd only been in once before that he could remember. He looked down and saw a blond head against his chest. His arms tightened their already tight hold as he laid his head back down with a sigh. Buffy shifted, muttered, and burrowed into his embrace further. He smiled and went back to sleep after kissing the top of her head.

***

Buffy's eyes snapped open as she realized she wasn't alone in the big bed. The filtered sunlight hadn't reached the bed, which meant it was probably six, six-thirty. She tensed and sat bolt upright, breathing deeply. Angel had awoken when her heart had sped up, as he'd been listening to it in his sleep.

"Buffy?"

"How-what-" she loked around, confused. "How did I end up here?" she finally asked, realizing it wasn't her room.

"I'm not sure. I woke up at dawn, saw you, and went back to sleep." He placed a warm hand, her body heat effected his skin, on her cheek. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, fine." She stared at the window, frowning, mind working furiously. Her eyes widened. "I-I remember. I heard something outside. When I went to the w-window, I saw something move. I-it looked like Spike's hair, but I knew it wasn't." she added, frowning as she shook. "I remember running in here, knowing it was safe."

She laughed cruelly at herself. "I ran in here like a little kid." She continued laughing, but he could see the fear and self-anger in her eyes. "I'm the freggin' Slayer, and I'm scared of something outside my window." He stroked her hair and pulled her to his chest. He knew it hadn't been Spike outside last night; he'd have sensed his grandchilde.

"It's all right. Oh, Buffy, it's all right, honest," he said softly as she protested. "Hey, it'll be fine ok? I know it wasn't Spike, but I'm not sure who or what it is. We can check it out tonight." She nodded.

"Thanks," she said, looking at the blanket she was picking at. He frowned, eyebrows furrowed until it clicked that she didn't want to look at him.

"It's fine. I'm not sure exactly what time it is, but maybe we should get up." She nodded and quickly left. With a sigh, he shook his head and began making the bed, telling Angelus to settle the hell down. Of course, the demon was having none up it and telling Liam to shove it and let *him* deal with Buffy. That was met with more than enough force to quiet the demon to muttering. Angel went into the kitchen, hearing the water running.

"I warmed some blood for you," she said, pointing to the mug by the microwave as she wrote something on a piece of paper. He thanked her and picked up the mug before draining it in two gulps and rinsing out the mug. Buffy was munching on an apple slice and still writing. Her writing was so fast, it was kinda sloppy. But not so sloppy it couldn't be read.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, watching her.

"I'm meeting Giles at the Magic Box. I stupidly told him I'd let him give me some 'educational lessons on being a Slayer that contain more than the physical aspect' and am now stuck to the promise," she said. Angel smiled slightly.

"No crystals?" he asked.

She glared. "Angel, how could you-"

"It was a joke Buffy, calm down," he said gently. She sniffed, looking at him with narrow eyes. He could tell what the real problem was: she needed time to sort things out. It was in her eyes, just barely visible. The shock of the morning had sent everything she knew, and thought, spinning.

She sighed. "I know, I just...I feel so screwed up Angel." In his head, the demon made a comment which he pointedly ignored. "It's all crazy up here," she said, gesturing to her head.

"I'm sure it'll settle soon."

"Maybe," she said absently. They sat at the table for twenty mixtures before she stood and went to her room to get dressed and head out. Angel went to his room and grabbed a book, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep while she was gone. Before he even grabbed the book from the dresser, he'd figured out it would be wiser to go through the tunnels, to the Magic Box. Buffy called good bye and hurriedly left. After five minutes, he went to the back of the house and opened the manhole.

Magic Box

Buffy arrived and went to the table. Since it was Saturday, Willow and Tara were attacking the magical texts that had just arrived.

"Buffy!" they said in unison. Buffy smiled. She sat down and started talking with the witches. Ten minutes later, Angel appeared in the basement. She stopped talking and reached out before rolling her eyes and smiling appreciatively.

A little while later, Giles arrived.

Willow mouthed "Vicarious smooches later?" as Buffy looked over her shoulder, causing her to shake her head and mouth "You wish" back. Willow laughed and returned to her work.

Buffy went to the mats in the center of the room and started stretching while Giles got out the items they would need. Once she was finished stretching, he let her begin the training...

Two hours later, Buffy wiped off her face and emptied the bottle of water. She and Giles were going to relax before starting her other...lessons. She was regretting telling him he could teach her. They went into the main part of he shop and she sat in a chair while he got the books. Angel stood in the corner, smiling in amusement.

Buffy proved to be an attentive student...just not an enthused one. Giles called a stop after three hours, it was about one in the afternoon. She bye to everyone and challenged Angel to a race, surprising him, not that he'd showed it, since he'd thought she'd thought he was gone.

Angel won the race. Buffy arrived five minutes late to find him holding a glass of water and a towel. She tried to scowl, but it came out as a smile. She drank half the water before accepting the towel, her fingers lingering on his hand.

"Come on, time for lunch."

"Yes mother," she grumbled, not really in the mood to eat. He looked over his shoulder.

"I am **not **your mother," he growled playfully. She blushed, a reaction he'd taken delight in creating once again, and stuck out her tongue. He grinned, snapping at her. She rolled her eyes and sat at the table.

"Food?"

"You think I'm going to cook for you?" he asked. She nodded slowly, an unsure smile dancing on her lips. He sat across from her. "After the comment you made last night?" Her smile fell, making her look like a wounded child. She looked at the glass in front of her.

"I just thought..." She looked at him hesitantly before regaining her composer. "I though it would be nice to eat together. I've always wondered about it, even in high school. I was stupid and worried about other things," she added with a shrug. After a few awkward moments, she yawned unconvincingly and said she was going to bed. He bid her goodnight and sat at the table.

His mind was in turmoil. He wanted to comfort her, but knew it would do no good. Angel also wondered why "Buffy" wasn't completely showing. There was a famous temper to Elisabeth Anne Summers that still wasn't breaking through the surface all that much. What really stumped him was the fact that the timidness seemed to surface near him more. And seeing as she spend most of her time with him, and trusted him the most, it was truly mind boggling; he'd caught Giles muttering about something along the same lines.

With a sigh, the vampire stood, pushed in his chair, and set about checking to make sure the mansion was secure. Ten minutes later, he was in his room, getting ready for bed. He'd passed Buffy's room but hadn't went in, despite the fact that he knew she wasn't asleep. Angel drew the string on his night pants and reached for a shirt. He looked down and noticed the scar where Buffy had impaled the sword into him to save the world. The memory flashed through his mind.

In her room, Buffy tossed in her bead and groaned, giving up. She knew she wasn't going to get to sleep, even though she wanted it.

She knew that was a lying to herself. She wanted to want sleep. But sleep didn't want her. And it wasn't the least bit fair. With a groan, she flung off the covers, quietly stood next to the door, and went into the hall once she was sure Angel was in his room. Silently, she made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a plum, and went into the sitting room. The fire was still going.

Angel sighed and exited his room. His mind was a flurry of activity, which meant no sleep. With a growl, he listened to a board near their rooms creak and stealthily made his way to the sitting room. He watched as Buffy took a bite of her plum before staring off into space, absently licking the juice form her lips. He drew in a breath as she tilted her head back, making the firelight catch her blond hair. Her head snapped up, eyes instantly locking on his position.

"Angel," she said in relief. "I thought you'd went to bed."

"Couldn't sleep." he stated, just as much for him as for her. She nodded and took another bite of the plum. A few bites later, and the pit was thrown into the fire which cracked on the stones and added more noises to the crackling logs.

"Sorry 'bout earlier."

"It's fine," he said, causing her to shrug and drop the subject. He made his way to the couch and sat down, watching. She leaned against him, eyes dropping slightly. Once she was sure he wasn't going to make her move, she closed her eyes completely and relaxed, falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, and after being sure all the curtains were closed, he leaned back, letting sleep claim him.

***

They awoke at dawn, both sensing the rising sun that managed to find a crack in the curtains.

"Eep!" was all Buffy said as she pulled Angel off the couch. He'd been inches away from sunlight. Not a very big beam, but enough so it would hurt for a while. "I guess that means we're up for the day."

"Go back to sleep," he said as they walked past her room. "I'll be fine, and you could use the rest." Sticking out her tongue, she went into the room and laid on the bed. After half an hour of tossing and turning, she slept. Angel snuck in and watched her rest for a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was night again. Willow and Dawn were watching tv when the front door opened.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, standing.

"Hey mutchkin. Miss me?"

"No." Dawn said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I got an A on my history exam!" she said proudly. Buffy smiled and hugged her sister.

"That's good Dawn."

"Hey Angel, is it true that there was a 'vampire epidemic' after the English Revolution?" Willow asked. Angel smirked, thinking about that time. Buffy smacked him on the back of the head and went into the living room.

"Wil, we live on the Hellmouth. Who are you watching a show on vampires?"

"Because it's funny." Willow said with a pout. Buffy rolled her eyes. Willow would always be a little kid. "Besides, they talked about the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice, which are good books."

"I agree." Dawn said, plopping into an armchair. "Especially Lestat. He's hot." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Angel for help.

"He's real." the vampire said with s shrug. All three of them stared. Giles came out of the kitchen, holding a mug of tea and a book.

"B-but how? I mean, they're fiction!" Buffy said. Angel nodded.

"Mostly. Claudia, Louis, Lestat, the Twins and Marius are real."

"Hmph." was the only response the Slayer would give. They all rolled their eyes. Giles headed upstairs and Angel sat next to Buffy on the couch.

Thirty minutes later, Buffy was clutching her sides as she laughed, Dawn was rolling on the floor, Willow was bent over a chair and Angel was trying very hard not to start laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, that had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen." Dawn managed to gasp out. "Pink...tutus..." and laughter erupted once more.

"Angel, would you ever wear a pink tutu while we sparred?" Angel just raised and eyebrow. Buffy giggled before laughing once more. It took all three females a while to calm down enough to leave the living room to deal with the dished from the popcorn and ice-cream.

"Buffy?" Willow asked in a childish tone.

"No Will, I told you that yesterday."

"But today's a new day. And Tara's not here. Vicarious smooches are for best friends." Buffy threw a handful of leftover popcorn at Willow.

"No 'vicarious smooches' to tell."

"None? No cuddles?"

"You're corrupting Dawn's mind." Buffy said with a blush. Said teenager gave up all pretense of not listening and sat at the island.

"My business Willow."

"But-"

"Oh come on Buffy." Dawn said. The Slayer sighed.

"Not one word to anyone else." she warned. They other two nodded and hurriedly stood inches away from her. Buffy grinned, here eyes going glossy with memories of the gentle hands and soft lips...

"Buffy!" Willow said, flicking her on the forehead. "Focus, would ya? Vicarious smooches! NOW!"

"All right already." She began telling the small kisses, the cuddles and other things, completely unaware of two eavesdroppers–one who was amused and another who was enraged.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" Willow jumped as he stepped out of a shadowed doorway.

"Buffy's looking for you. She said she's ready to go." There was two hours before dawn.

"Where is she?"

"In the living room."

"Buffy?" Angel asked after seeing she was nearly asleep on the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Time to go."

"All right." she replied, standing. After hugging her sister and best friend, she took the offered shoulder and let Angel lead her from the house and down the road. No one noticed as someone in the shadows growled and began walking from the Summers' property.

AN: I'm running out of ideas as you can tell from the short chapter and long wait. If anyone has ideas, now would be the time to tell me!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Is Giles coming over today?"

"You woke me up for that? After he clearly told you he wasn't?" Angel asked tiredly. He'd only gotten to bed an hour ago.

Buffy pouted. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she said in a small voice. He sighed and sat up in his bed before gently pulling her to his chest. Like Giles, he never could resist her pout.

"It's all right."

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't have nightmare." He smiled and tried not to laugh. He knew she hadn't had a nightmare. She'd fallen asleep next to him after they'd stayed up past dawn talking.

"BUFFY!" rang though the mansion, making both Slayer and vampire jump. Th shrill voice echoed eerily.

"BUFFY, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, AND I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! COME OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME!"

"Damn it Dawn," Buffy groaned. "How did she find out?"

"I've no idea," Angel said. She sighed and got off the bed. He followed her as she left the room, wrapped in his spare robe.

"Dawn, not so freggin' loud," she commanded as they entered the sitting room to find her sister.

"You-you-you kept it from me! You didn't tell me! WHY?!"

"Sit down!" Buffy snapped. Dawn did as she was told. "Now, how did you find out?"

"I heard Willow, Tara and Giles talking about it with Xander."

"When?"

"Half an hour ago."

"And you had to ditch school to come yell at me?" Buffy hissed.

"You-I trusted him! All you told me was to stay away from Spike after he arrived-" she gestures to Angel. "-and gave me not details! I think I had the right to know you were raped!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt Dawn!" the Slayer cried. "You don't get it! Everyone's first instinct, even yours, is to go after him! What do you think would have happened if you did?!"

"I wouldn't," Dawn sad in a small voice that none of them believe.

"You would have," Angel said. "If Spike-William-can hurt Buffy, the Slayer, what do you think he would do to you, a normal girl? If you didn't die, you'd wish you had once he was finished."

"You should have told me." Buffy stood and waked over to her sister. After sitting on the couch, he wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I know Dawn. But it was for your own good. Forgive me?"

"Yeah." The sisters stayed in their hug for a while, into even noticing when Angel went into another room to call Giles and tell him what happened.

AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope this made up for it. On aff.n, (when this story was posted there–I took it off and put the link to this site), I received reviews saying to just tell Dawn and stop shielding her. Well, no she knows!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After a few weeks of Dawn apologizing like mad to everyone, especially Angel, Buffy decided she was going to stay at the mansion. Indefinitely. With Angel.

The Scoobies were eating lunch at the Summers' home, minus Anya, and basking in the rainy Sunday, which darkened the day enough for Angel to walk the streets safely. Not that anyone though on that fact. That would lead to thinking of Spike. An _that_ would ruin their day.

"So, when are you gonna come back?" Dawn wondered aloud as she bit into some potato chips.

"Back?" Buffy asked with a frown. She really just wanted to eat her sandwich....

"Yea, back. As in here."

"Dawn," Tara said with a frown. "That's rude."

"We all wanna know."

"I"m not," Buffy said while sinking her teeth into her large sandwich, a blissful expression on her face as she ignored everyone.

"What?" was the first thing that was said after the silence. It came from Xander.

"Eating Xand, busy."

"Buffy." She regretfully sat down the sandwich, looking at it longingly.

"Look, as long as Angel doesn't mind me staying, I'd rather stay at the mansion. It's safer for one thing," she added as Willow was about to start complaining.

"I don't mind," Angel interjected, earning a glare from Xander, that was returned by Angel, Giles, Buffy and Tara.

"See, there you go. Now, let me eat in peace."

"But-"

"Dawn, why don't we discuss this later?" Giles asked, looking at the teen over his glasses. She nodded sullenly and poked at her food.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Dawn, I'm staying at the mansion until either you move out for college, or someone else does. In other words, Giles is going to take over my room, and I'm probably staying with Angel where it's much safer for all of us!"

"Ok," Dawn whispered. "Ok, I get it. Can I be excused?'

"Yes." Dawn took her plate to the kitchen before running up the stairs after going through the living room.

"I'm taking over your room?" Giles asked with a raised eyebrow. Buffy groaned and put her head in her hands. Seriously, was it too much to ask to be able to eat her sandwich?

"If you want to. I mean, if I'm not gonna be using it, what's the point in crowding you with my junk? I can box that up, and put it in storage or something. We've got mom's first bed from our move here in the basement that we can put in my room for you."

"Uh, t-thank you Bu-Buffy," Giles stuttered, turning red.

"No prob. Can I eat now?"

"Of c-course."

"Finally!" She began inhaling the sandwich before another interruption could come.

***

"We should go patrol," Buffy said from her armchair, not moving.

"They had all day to rise Buff, give it a rest," Xander said as he guzzled another can of pop. Dawn, who had been told off by Tara and Giles, then explained to *why* Buffy was staying, was laying next to Xander, almost passed out form the amount of junk she'd consumed for the rainy day movie marathon, the darkness outside adding to the effect needed for the movies.

"Can't. Just got back to patrolling."

"You're so tired from the sugar crash, the besties'll kill you first try," Willow reasoned, also on the verge of sleep. It was near midnight, which meant Tara and Anya, who'd arrived in time for the first movie, were asleep, and since he knew Buffy was safe, Giles was down for the count. Angel wouldn't sleep until he and Buffy were back at the mansion.

"I'm going to bed," Dawn said, standing and swaying.

"I think we should too. Wake-y wake-y Tara."

"I'm up, I'm up," Tara grumbled. The three females headed upstairs, taking a freshly woken Giles with them. Xander woke Anya and they headed home after saying bye to everyone. Buffy and Angel left, Buffy locking the door behind her.

"Quick patrol?"

"If you think it's needed," Angel replied, his voice bland. She grinned and looped her arm through his, holding his hand. He chuckled.

"How are we going to fight like this exactly?"

"Spoil sport," was all she said. She didn't let go of his hand.

***

"Are you sure you want to stay here?'

"Angel, that has to be millionth time you've asked me. Yes, I'm sure I want to stay here."

"I figured you want to be at home." She nodded distractedly and didn't look at him. Angel, noticing the evasion, placed a hand gently on her arm. She turned from the box and looked at his face.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"It's the house Angel. There's too many places that I...that I don't want to see everyday," she said, looking at the floor. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's all right Buffy, it's all right."

The afternoon sun filtered through the velvet drapes, creating knives of light on the floor.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like?"

"What what like?" he asked, confused. She looked at the ceiling.

"Being a vampire," she said, knowing her question would stump him. And it did.

"Being a vampire is like being human Buffy. Except we can only go out at night, have to drink blood, and have our abilities."

"I know *that*. You told me that before. I mean...are you thoughts different from when you were human? Does your mind change when you get turned? Besides the obvious way, I mean," she added.

Angel thought silently. It was such a strange question, not one he'd normally expect from her, but not _un_expected given the events of late.

"You know what it's like to think like a human, the complexities of making a single decision. But as a vampire, thoughts are simpler. There's no little voice contradicting everything, no real morals to interfere with anything. There's a sort of peace to thinking about something, trying to decide what to do.

"Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yea." She looked at the blocked windows. "I wonder what's going on with all the demons. There's not many left."

Angel didn't comment, but he knew what the implication meant. Something bad was heading their way. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Things were as normal as could be in Sunnydale. The Scoobies, all on good terms, dealt with the demons, who were even more fearful of the Slayer, who worked out her rage on any demons stupid enough to attack her, and the vampire attacks on humans went down...somewhat.

Giles stayed in Sunnydale, and sent for his possessions, deciding to take Buffy up on her offer and take over her room.

Anya and Xander were the same.

Willow and Tara worked with Giles to research any new threats that surfaces while trying to find spells that could help against Spike...everyone knew it was a matter of time before he returned.

Dawn spent time with Buffy and Angel after school, asking for help on homework and troubles. Her grade picked up, and the amount of trouble she got into went down.

Angel and Buffy continued to train, patrol and do as they had since he'd returned to Sunnydale. Growing closer still, they told each other stories of their childhood, and got to know each other better than ever before.

All in all, it was peaceful for the Scoobies and Sunnydale.

It wouldn't last long, but no one though of that. Everyone enjoyed the respite.

:

:

:

The end, for now.

AN: I promise to make a sequel, dealing with Spike and all, but I'm having so much trouble with ideas for this story, I need to stop it here. Once I start the sequel, I should be better on the output.

Until Next Time,

HermioneSparta


End file.
